


Страхи и Страшилки

by DragonsRUs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chains, Crack, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Fourth Wall, Interrogation, Mindfrag, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Prisoner of War, Psychological Torture, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, Бондаж, Военнопленные, Мозгофраг, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Психологические пытки, Пытки, Сомнительная этика, Четвертая стена, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsRUs/pseuds/DragonsRUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Старскрима большой опыт в допросах, и он угрожает упрямо сопротивляющемуся Бамблби его самыми сильными страхами. То есть так кажется, пока на сцену не вышел Мегатрон.</p><p>Помимо того, что любой Автобот может ожидать от своих безжалостных пленителей-Десептиконов, страхи Бамблби основаны на его личных фантазиях, которые он превращает в рассказы. </p><p>Чем дольше Бамблби остается на Немезис, тем больше его мечты-тревоги становятся реальностью, мрачной и угрожающей. Он должен выжить, сохранить свое достоинство, и остаться Автоботом. Но у Мегатрона свои планы на пленника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мой маленький разведчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fics and Fears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116454) by [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon). 



Они сбросили его снова, и Бамблби закричал в несущийся ветер. Он ненавидел звук своего вокодера, пронзительный, как у механозверя; ненавидел, что не мог не кричать. Он знал, что пока еще не умрет, что его поймают, чтобы опять спросить о координатах. Но кувырки в пустоте и беспомощный ужас падения отнимали всю его выдержку. Так что разведчик кричал, дергался, и отчаянно пытался вырваться из наручников за спиной, как будто было бы за что схватиться, если бы он освободил руки.

Тяжелая цепь, привязанная к колену Бамблби, лязгала от его рывков, и устройство в виде диска у нее на конце добавляло вмятин к его броне. Когда Бамблби был так близко к скалистой земле, что решил - на этот раз Десептиконы все же дадут ему упасть, - он наконец услышал реактивный двигатель. Истребитель поймал устройство на конце цепи в магнитный захват. Он протащил разведчика по сужающейся спирали, чтоб сбить момент инерции; от этого сбились и его гироскопы, рассчитанные на езду по земле, да и все остальные системы стало лихорадить.

По-прежнему дрожа, перегретый, несмотря на холодный воздух, Бамблби был поднят к краю посадочной площадки наверху Немезис. Все болело. Гравитация как будто сговорилась с его мучителями: он висел в неуклюжей беспомощной позе вниз головой, и в довершение того весь его вес держался на одном колене. Истребитель замер в воздухе, словно привязанный к кораблю, потом приопустил крылья, чтобы раскачать Бамблби на цепи. Капли энергона из его колена и запястьев, падая, чертили дуги - на мгновение, а потом их уносил ветер. Горы качались далеко внизу, как будто сама Земля перебрала, и  Бамблби закашлялся в сухих спазмах; в его топливных баках уже не осталось ни капли.

Разведчик попытался сфокусировать окуляры на чем-нибудь другом: на группе Истребителей во главе с их командиром. Они стояли на посадочной площадке и обменивались одобрительными комментариями про шоу. Старскрим подошел к краю и поймал Бамблби за дверь-крыло, почти выдернув его из паза. Это было не в первый раз. Бамблби был готов к боли и не издал ни звука, даже когда порыв ветра чуть не сломал его дверную петлю. Истребитель, держащий цепь, поднялся с пугающей точностью, чтоб окуляры разведчика оказались как раз напротив окуляров воздушного командира. Старскрим ухмыльнулся, но его тон был опасно-скучным, когда он спросил, "Координаты"?

Бамблби покачал головой, отчего его тошнота усилилась. Два брима, сообщил его хронометр. Еще два брима, чтоб наверняка. За это время Автоботы закончат эвакуировать их временную базу на новое место; он не знал, куда; и тогда это вот все тоже закончится, так или иначе. Два брима обещали тянуться, как два ворна, но он решил, что сумеет продержаться.

Старскрим, казалось, тоже решил, что Бамблби сумеет продержаться, потому что он пробормотал, "Пустая трата времени". Он задумчиво почесал свой длинный подбородок, и поманил Истребителя из бездельничающей поблизости группы.

***

“Стоп.”

Бамблби включил свои окуляры и с трудом остановил слабое гуденье-стрекот. Хныканье, вот что это было - а он только что и заметил, что издает звуки. А еще он только сейчас заметил вновь прибывшего. Два Истребителя над Бамблби замерли, словно отключенные, как и положено вышколенным дронам, и перестали растягивать его колени в стороны цепями. Все еще было больно. Цепи передавали поврежденному корпусу Бамблби каждую вибрацию двигателей Истребителей. Его бедра были почти вывихнуты, a коленные узлы едва держались. Он чувствовал, как теплый энергон сочится вниз, от бедер на грудь и лицо, и потом капает на посадочную площадку под ним.

“Мегатрон!” проскрипел Старскрим, а потом добавил, “Мой лорд” тоном ругательства, и недовльно топнул ногой. “Он вот-вот должен был заговорить!”

Разведчик хотел протестовать против этой лжи. До сих пор он не произнес ни слова перед своими мучителями, и не собирался начинать. Или?.. Боль выдержать он мог. Вроде бы мог. Но это...

Перед тем, как два Истребителя, удерживающие цепи Бамблби, начали тянуть, Старскрим засунул коготь в стык для трансформации на двери-крыле разведчика, извлек наружу зеркало бокового видения, и оторвал его. Взгляд Бамблби был прикован к тому, как Старскрим бросил зеркало в стеклянный сосуд размером с меха, который Истребители принесли на площадку. В сосуде были скраплеты. Рой прожорливых тварей накинулся на лакомый кусочек, и за несколько нанокликов зеркало исчезло.

Зачем бы Десам вообще держать скраплетов?!

Ратчет мог сооружать простые части, вроде зеркал, но не целую ногу. Старскрим покалечит Бамблби навсегда, как будто сломанного вокодера мало, но он хоть мог еще общаться, а вот если он не сможет ходить не сможет трансформироваться не сможет воевать он будет ненужный ненужный ненужный и Оптимус бы этого не хотел нет нет Оптимус бы хотел чтобы он вместо этого заговорил и...

Стоп. Мегатрон сказал, ‘Стоп’. Это, наверно, не было жалостью, но давало паузу. Бамблби мог оставить при себе свою верность и свои конечности еще на некоторое время.

Мегатрон подошел к Бамблби и положил свою массивную руку ему на ногу, так что колено и бедро отозвались болью. Бамблби отшатнулся, отдернул что мог - бесполезные и ненужные части, скованные руки и двери-крылья, которые Арси любила называть  ‘выразительными’. Нога только чуть задрожала, и боль стала резче.

“Это уже не важно”, протянул Мегатрон, поглаживая рукой немного вверх и вниз по броне Бамблби; его ладонь была такой большой, что ей там почти некуда было двигаться. “Оптимус Прайм сейчас звонил. Автоботы перенесли свою базу. Разведчик не знает, куда”.

Бамблби замер между тревогой и надеждой. Он сделал это - он выдержал достаточно долго. Что теперь? Пытался ли Оптимус договориться о нем? Если Десы не допрашивают его больше, почему они его не отвяжут?

Последний вопрос получил свой ответ, когда рука Мегатрона опустилась между раздвинутыми ногами Бамблби, хлопнув по неприлично обнаженной и доступной панели интерфейса. Без всякого усилия его голос был громче, чем гуденье-стон разведчика: "Tы не смог вовремя получить информацию, Старскрим. Но ты... неплохо тут устроил. Все свободны, кроме вас двоих, с цепями. А вы двое: не двигаться, молчать".

Старскрим хихикнул, Истребители  грубо засмеялись, и их горластая стая ушла с площадки через внутреннюю дверь. Их комментарии затерялись среди глючных помех в аудио Бамблби. Он перезапустил свои аудио и окуляры вовремя, чтобы услышать треск трансформации, и увидеть отблеск багряного вечернего солнца на ноже Мегатрона, почти такой же длины, как все тело Бамблби. Разведчик не думал, что нож был для казни. Хуже. Он попытался собраться. Он не смог - снова застонал, потом заговорил, тихим безнадежным потоком отчаянных бинарных гудков, случайных комбинаций из нескольких коротких слов Неокибекса, ::Нет-нет-нет-стоп-стоп-не надо-нет-не надо-стоп...: :

Он говорил, но он не умолял! Протест ведь не мольба?

Единственным ответом на протест был удар ножа между ног Бамблби. Только самый кончик точно проник в небольшой зазор рядом с панелью интерфейса, сломав замок; и потом еще раз, с другой стороны. Бамблби еще кричал от боли, когда Мегатрон опустился на одно колено и поднял голову и плечи разведчика на второе. От того, что часть его корпуса теперь не висела, ногам Бамблби стало чуть легче, но от прикосновений его заново затошнило, и он почти сумел, извиваясь, вырваться в сторону с колена. Тогда левая рука Мегатрона обняла Бамблби за одно плечо и голову: узы палача, как пародия на нежность любовника.

Мегатрон склонился, так что его покрытое шрамами лицо было слишком близко, а его вентили мерзко обдавали жаром. "Я знаю, что ты хочешь, разведчик", прошептал Мегатрон в аудио Бамблби, и погладил его по щеке одним когтем; нож над этой рукой до сих пор был обнажен, почти черный на фоне темнеющего неба.

Включились прожекторы, но разведчик видел только окуляры, красные, как плавильня, беспорядочные блики на краях брони, и клочок равнодушного инопланетного неба между его забрызганной энергоном панелью и ножом его тюремщика. Мегатрон прошептал, “Корковый патч, разведчик. Я был там, в твоем процессоре. Тот файл, что ты смотришь и редактируешь каждую ночь перед сном? Я сделал себе копию”.

В точности как в начале файла, коготь Мегатрона скользнул к чувствительным кабелям и проводам на шее Бамблби. Файл ветвился на множество сценариев, но все они начинались с той же первой сцены. Она срабатывала слишком хорошо, чтобы что-то в ней менять. Как искра - гарантия возбуждения в каждом сенсоре, мгновенный способ увеличить заряд, надежный астро-мост, через который Бамблби попадал в далекий мир мечты.

Нежная, нежная рука Мегатрона-в-файле тихо бродила над сенсорными проводами на шее Бамблби, ласкала под подбородком, поглаживала бугорок его вокодера...

Мегатрон делал то же самое по-настоящему. Это... Это было за гранью зла, за пределами того, что Бамблби мог вынести. Он бы ответил на любые вопросы, но никто ничего уже не спрашивал. Он бы умолял, чтобы его бросили в сосуд со скраплетами, целиком или по частям, если бы у него была хоть какая-то надежда, что Мегатрон прислушается.

Разведчик начал свой файл вскоре после Тайгер Пакса. Ратчет вылечил все физические раны, но Бамблби не мог спать, не мог выйти из режима тревоги, из крутящихся в процессоре сцен его захвата и пыток. После нескольких недель без дефрагментации его процессор, должно быть, стал глючить. На место повторяющегося кошмара переписались другие сцены, тоже с участием Мегатрона - такие шокирующие, что они заместили страхи, тревоги, и все остальные чувства; такие горячие, что Бамблби мгновенно перезагрузился, а потом впал в блаженный глубокий сон на целый планетарный цикл.

Он проснулся более здоровым, но в ужасе, и поклялся никогда не возвращаться к этому проклятому стыду. Но еще несколько недель бессонных мучений заставили его повторить. В конце концов Бамблби накопил довольно много оправданий того, что в его протоколах сна постоянным жителем оказался фантастически-соблазнительный Мегатрон. Бамблби уже не перезагружался каждый раз, но смесь страха и возбуждения как-то направляла его глючный процессор как раз в то состояние, где он мог запустить дефрагментацию.

Сцены, которые хорошо работали, разведчик складывал в файл, спрятанный за самыми мощными системами сетевой защиты. Со временем файл вырос. Бамблби обнаружил, что ему нравится возиться с кодом файла, редактировать видео и аудио, подбирать детали: улучшать рассказы, что он делал из импровизированных сцен. Он уверял себя, что это не вредило никому, не вредило делу Автоботов. Днем, на посту, он по-прежнему ненавидел Мегатрона. И он никогда ни с кем не делился этими ‘безобидными фантазиями’. До сих пор.

Бамблби не сопротивлялся и не издавал ни звука, парализованный ужасом. Рука Мегатрона теперь гладила стыки трансформации на его дверках; свой нож военачальник наконец убрал. Не было никогда никаких ножей ни в одной из сцен файла мечты-тревоги Бамблби. Не его это. Иногда были наручники или цепи, но всегда на другом мехе - в версиях, где Мегатрон был пленным, а Бамблби его охранником.

"Ну что, давай перемотаем к интересным частям?" сказал Мегатрон с усмешкой, и открыл панель интерфейса, не встретив сопротивления сломанных замков.  "Какой ты жаркий, мой маленький разведчик!" процитировал он из файла.

Мегатрон всегда был хорошим актером. Сейчас он играл близко к сценарию, повторяя мелодраматический, с придыханием тон его персонажа - плюс издевка, его собственное больное редакционное изменение.

Вместо всего этого разведчик попытался сфокусироваться на боли; она никуда не делась, и было ее предостаточно, но в то же время он как-то онемел, как будто боль уже не имела значения. Слова Мегатрона ‘какой ты жаркий’ были буквальной правдой. Все бедренные узлы Бамблби перегрелись: двигатели в режиме форсажа сопротивлялись тяге цепей, поршни работали на пределе, а ремонтные наниты роились вокруг разрывов. Резкий свет прожекторов не оставлял места воображению. Бамблби видел, как конденсат поднимается от краев его порта и от отсека его втянутого коннектора.

Если бы только Бамблби мог отключиться; если бы только он убедил Ратчета установить ему код деактивации, как у мехов из спецназа!

“Такой жаркий, и такой влажный!" продекламировал Мегатрон тем же насмешливо-возбужденным тоном, неумолимо следуя одному из сценариев Бамблби. Он медленно ввел один палец в порт Бамблби, и добавил небрежно: "На самом деле ты совершенно сухой, но шоу должно продолжаться".

Калибры в порте судорожно сжались от непрошенного вторжения, и Мегатрон поднял бровь с проницательной усмешкой. Чуть раньше, Мегатрон сказал: ‘ _Я знаю, что ты хочешь, разведчик_ ’. Но он выдавал так много пропаганды, даже написал пару книг до войны... Уж конечно он понимал, что разведчик не хотел ничего из того, что хотел его персонаж в файле. И все же, и все же - Бамблби создал все это, и возвращался за добавкой каждую ночь, и продумал такие детали!

Он всхлипнул. Может, он заслужил происходящее.

Мегатрон изогнул свой палец (точно как надо), прижал сустав к плотному узлу датчиков спереди порта, и послал жесткий электромагнитный пульс через свою руку. Бамблби напряг голову и плечи против неподдающейся хватки военачальника, сопротивляясь сигналам, которые пронзили его сенсорную сеть, тщетно пытаясь отторгнуть удовольствие. Усмешка Мегатрона стала шире; он прижимал и постукивал датчики в самом лучшем ритме - именно том, который Бамблби усовершенствовал в течение многих ночей, когда его руки не были связаны. Который никто не должен был знать, пока он не встретит любовника.

Только у Бамблби никогда получалось так сильно прижимать сенсорный узел, или продолжать так долго. Он всегда или давление снижал, или ерзал в сторону, так что ощущения не зашкаливали. Палец Мегатрона, шокирующе-твердый в этом реальном мире, держал ритм, который быстро унес Бамблби  к краю, к той грани, откуда он бы отпрянул, если бы был один. Как он и предполагал, как его персонаж вкушал в файле, удовольствие переросло эту грань, потому что Мегатрон не останавливался, а Бамблби не мог даже чуть-чуть отвести порт. Ощущение росло и росло, пока не вышло за сценарий, превратившись в боль. Безжалостное жжение из сенсорного узла в портe Бамблби разлилось на всю его сенсорную сеть.

Бамблби закричал и попытался отдернуться. Он толкнулся в руку и колено Мегатрона, и так натянул цепи, что что-то треснуло в его ноге. Нажим на его сенсорный узел еще усилился; электромагнитное поле пульсировало в такт над перегруженными датчиками в его порте; и ритм ускорился, так что дробь перешла в вибрацию. Корпус Бамблби преодолел еще один предел. Боль обернулась в нечто чрезвычайное, петли обратной связи разогнали каскад данных через все его сенсоры, его искру, и его процессор. Бамблби перезагрузился. Молнии-разряды пальнули из всех стыков его брони и замкнулись на Мегатроне и цепях. Вокодер Бамблби отказал и затрещал помехами. Его окуляры сначала вспыхнули абсурдным огнями, как будто он нырнул головой вперед в сверхновую, а потом отключились.

Его процессор не перезапускался, но его сознание отключилось от мира, как во сне, как в мечте, как в файле на изолированном сервере. Как будто сетевая защита сервера не пропускала туда никаких данных о его корпусе, о других мехах, об их фракциях и их войнах. Он был в свете, и все было едино.

А потом Бамблби почувствовал, как газанул двигатель (вибрация выстрелила болью через его колено и бедро), и услышал хриплый возглас Истребителя, "Вау, жарко!" и низкий рык Мегатрона.

Рывком Бамблби вернулся на Землю: пленный Автобот, подвешенный над палубой Немезис между двумя Истребителями. Которым открыт был полный вид на всю его оснастку интерфейса, свеже-перезагруженную руками Мегатрона.

Тренировка для работы разведчика заставила Бамблби перезапустить его окуляры, аудио, и другие сенсоры, чтобы продолжать собирать данные о противнике. Он не мог вспомнить, зачем. Мегатрон обтер свою руку о бедро Бамблби. Теперь была влага, потом холод, потом кошмар. Военачальник встал. Весь вес Бамблби опять повис на его раненых коленях. Он вскрикнул, но вышли только помехи.

"Истребители - отпустите его", угрюмо приказал Мегатрон, и Бамблби упал на палубу головой вниз - с глухим стуком, звоном цепей, и всплеском помех вместо крика. Он пожaлел, что не упал сквозь перекрытие, прямо до скал далеко внизу. Может, получится перекатиться через ближнюю кромку площадки? Но он был слишком поврежден, чтобы двигаться, даже чтобы ноги сдвинуть вместе; к тому же Десы просто поймали бы его, как раньше.

Истребители трансформировались в основную форму и вытянулись по стойке смирно. Мегатрон небрежно собрал Бамблби и цепи в ворох боли, и сказал: “Пошли найдем местечко покомфортней, разведчик".

Бамблби подумал, что ему нигде не будет комфортно. Никогда больше.

Мегатрон нес Бамблби левой рукой, как мешок с запчастями, и был почти у внутренней двери, когда разведчик услышал узнаваемый, низкий гул разогрева ядерной пушки. Мегатрон остановился, и у Бамблби появилась надежда, но нет. Военачальник всего лишь обернулся и выстрелил одному из Истребителей в грудь.

"Тебе было приказано молчать", запоздало объяснил он, и пошел дальше.

Перед тем как провалиться в стасис-блок, сбитый с толку процессор Бамблби подкинул ему последнюю неуместную мысль: что Мегатрон не мог отличать Истребителей друг от друга, и пристрелил не того.


	2. Имей в виду астро-мосты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нок Ауту нравится работать руками. Бамблби сталкивается с новыми страхами и чувствует потребность погрузиться в рассказ. А у Мегатрона нежные руки в мире мечты - но он в наручниках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Бамблби/Мегатрон, Нок Аут  
> Тэги: Психологические пытки, Mозгофраг, Консенсуальный и неконсенсуальный бондаж, Задержка/отказ оргазма, Оральный секс, Секс с астро-мостами

Все системы Бамблби перезагрузились разом, неестественно быстро. Это так прекращался медицинский стасис. Разведчик всегдa представлял, что именно так чувствуют себя неразумные машины, когда их включают. Но он знал, что за пределами его воображения у этих машин не было чувств; как и у него сейчас. Он весь онемел. Он запустил тест, чтобы посмотреть, не был ли он взломан или наркотически опьянен, а когда диагностика вернулась отрицательной, он задал себе более общий вопрос: "Что со мной не так?" Эта мысль часто Бамблби посещала, долго еще после Тайгер Пакса.

Наверное, много чего было не так, но по крайней мере, не чувствовалось активной боли. Колени и бедра тупо ныли от само-починки, и что-то... щекотало ноги? Он включил окуляры. А, вот что: широкий луч медсканера был сейчас на уровне колен, и медленно полз вверх по корпусу.

Как и следовало ожидать, на другом конце луча был доктор Десептиконов, вместе со своим встроенным ручным сканером. Нок Аут смотрел на поток данных на его запястье, больше внимания уделяя результатам сканирования, чем своему пациенту.

Бамблби успел задать себе еще один общий вопрос: "Теперь что?" Он даже успел сам себе посканировать данные, для разведки и с целью побега. Не то, чтобы он действительно чувствовал любопытство, усердие в работе, или отчаянное желание сбежать. Даже и не вину, что его эмоциональная матрица не включила ни одно из этих чувств, хотя его банки памяти сообщали ему, какими чувства должны бы быть. Ну что ж, придется быть хорошим дроном, работая на автоматических подпрограммах, военной тренировке, и привычках.

Он стоял. Раньше, когда он что-то чувствовал, это было бы хорошей новостью. Это вчера он боялся, что его бедра и колени разрушены? Проверка хроно: да, сейчас была середина цикла следующего планетарного вращения после его захвата. Если бы он мог выйти на улицу, он бы увидел местную звезду или почувствовал ее излучение через облака. Люди по-старинке называли свое солнце ‘Солнцем’, а друзья-люди называли цвет Бамблби 'солнечным', так что со временем он обнаружил, что как-то привязан к заурядному желтому карлику.

Опять же, как и следовало ожидать, никуда он выйти не мог, потому что был привязан еще к одной заурядной штуке: тяжелой стандартной стойке для медицинских осмотров. У Ратчета была такая, и он бы сказал Бамблби вот так же стоять: руки на подставках, ноги широко расставлены. Где сейчас Ратчет и остальные Автоботы? Хорошо, что он не знал, но работают ли они над его спасением? Бамблби проверил свои бластеры - включаются? Нет, конечно нет. Отделка Нок Аута ослепительно блестела даже в помещении. Погоди, отделка самого Бамблби тоже! Всевозможные трещины, разрывы, вмятины по всему его корпусу были залатаны, заварены, и выравнены. Тут были камеры безопасности? Там и там, и там, эти три он быстро обнаружил; Десептиконы не страдали из-за недостатка снабжения. Что с его коленями и бедрами? Диагностика: отремонтированы, в полном порядке. Даже замки его панели интерфейса были восстановлены. Если судить по системным сообщениям, отсутствующее зеркало заднего вида, которое съели домашние зверюшки Старскрима, скраплеты, было его самой серьезной проблемой.

Ну да, как же.

Бамблби мог быть тихим и внешне выглядеть спокойным, особенно в сравнении со Смоукскрином. Он мог быть в апатии. Но протоколы разведки всегда заставляли внимание Бамблби прыгать, если что-то и новое, и важное не вызывало гиперфокус. Например, кандалы, что удерживали его запястья и щиколотки, не могли также удержать его внимание: важные наверно, но не новые. Он про них все знал. Это были круглые, узкие магнитные полосы, слишком крепкие, чтобы сломать. Они излучали свет, такого оттенка, какой человек со слабой интуицией про настроение рассказов или с темным чувством юмора тоже назвал бы ‘солнечным’.

Более длинные полосы, сделанные по той же технологии, опоясывали его талию и шлем. Он мог поворачивать голову, но в комнате нечего было рассматривать. Когда Бамблби и высокомерный доктор Десептиконов вообще утруждали себя словами в дополнение к выстрелам, Нок Аут половину высказываний изворачивал в дурацкие цветистые двусмысленности про пытки. Так что можно было бы подумать, что в его медотсеке полно ржавых пил, покрытых энергоном частей мехов, и тому подобных клише из его речей. Но медотсек был чистый, аккуратный, в уныло-прагматичном стиле Десептиконов - хотя и это, следует признать, было клише.

Кстати о клише. Нок Аут закончил сканировать, посмотрел Бамблби в окуляры с кривой ухмылкой, и сказал: "Просыпайся, потягушки!"

Прямо как в отчете Смоукскрина. Если доктор думал, что это мило... Бамблби продолжал молчать - просто ждал, пока Нок Аут закончит свой бессмысленный сценарий, раз ему так уж надо. Он мог бы делать много чего похуже.

Доктор надулся. "У тебя что, совсем слов нет? ‘Где я’, или ‘Что ты делаешь со мной?’ - попробуй, и нетрудно, и весело. Как насчет моего любимого: ‘Я вам ничего не скажу!’ Давай, подключайся, разведчик!”

Вот еще, подумал Бамблби, и сказал, ::Это даже смысла не имеет. Я проснулся два клика назад. Я знаю, где я: в твоем медотсеке. Ты меня чинишь и сканируешь. И уже не важно, что я скажу.::

Его дроновское жужжание в точности соответствовало его апатии. Закодированные звуки его вокодера не передавали выражение, как нормальная речь, но друзья со временем разобрались в его интонациях. Они слышали, что Бамблби грустен или рад, по небольшими изменениями ритма и частоты. Нок Аут не услышит. Да и не будет этим заморачиваться.

Или будет - чтобы проверить, угодили ли его насмешки в цель. Искреннее раздражение на мгновение мелькнуло на выразительном лице Нок Аута. Потом его ироничная, утомленная жизнью ухмылка вернулась, и он ответил: "Смотри-ка, кто тут у нас придирается к противоречиям в непрерывности чужих сценариев!"“

Опять бессмыслица, подумал Бамблби со вздохом - но застыл от следующей фразы Нок Аута: "Как люди говорят, чья бы корова мычала про ошибки, 'мой маленький разведчик'."

Вот это! Это было новым. И важным. Бесчувственная онемелость Бамблби выключилась так же внезапно, как раньше его медицинский стасис. Его затопил ужас, другие ужасные чувства, и еще более ужасные мысли. Нок Аут знал, что случилось вчера, и не только по ранам своего пациента, а с точностью до слов, и видел это забавным, и вся армия Десептиконов наверняка уже знала, да конечно же, Истребители всегда всем делились, и тот, кто выжил, скорей всего сохранил запись - запись с такой удобной позиции, прямо над системой интерфейсa Бамблби, а может, все смотрели передачу с камер безопасности, и кстати! - а вдруг остальные Десы вдохновятся шоу и рассказом, вот, например Нок Аут, кажется, использовал ту же полировочную пасту для Бамблби, что и для себя - столько прикосновений, пока Бамблби был без сознания, подонок любил блестящие автомобили, и вот он подходит, зачем, зачем? Если Бамблби будет просить и умолять, может, Нок Аут найдет таки пилу, ржавую или как, и отрежет ему голову?

Бамблби бесполезно дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из оков, отключил окуляры, чтобы спрятаться от понимающей ухмылки Нок Аута, и издал невнятное, "Блиип?"

"Какие ошибки, ты спросишь?" весело отозвался Нок Аут, и Бамблби от удивления включил окуляры. Его ‘блиип’ не был даже словом. Он уже убрал в архив из рабочей памяти нонсенс Нок Аута, и теперь пришлось вытаскивать его обратно. Концентрируйся! В его позиции было опасно предполагать, что хоть что-то из слов доктора - пустая болтовня. Или что слова не обратятся в дела.

Бамблби диалога не поддержал, так что Нок Аут ответил сам себе: "Всякие ошибки! Ты полно ошибок делаешь, всех видов. Когда у нас окончился дефицит энергона, Старскрим и я играли на выпивку с твоим рассказом про астро-мосты. Он должен был выпивать за каждую ошибку в физике, а я - в анатомии".

Время Бамблби растянулось, как в самые тяжелые мгновения боя. Мало того, что Нок Аут посмотрел вчерашнюю запись, где Мегатрон... изнасиловал Бамблби, именно это было правильным словом, и к тому же под комментарии, что разведчик сам этого тайно хотел. У Десептиконов наверняка хватало ума не верить всему тому, что говорил их лидер в общем, и пленному врагу в частности. Но если они сами видели файл, то это совершенно меняло дело.

Нок Аут усмехнулся, покачал головой, словно смакуя приятные воспоминания, и продолжил: "Ты знаешь, сначала я проигрывал. Я пытался доказать, что твои телодвижения с коннектором и портом Мегатрона, и двумя игрушками спереди и сзади - что это было геометрической ошибкой, а не анатомической. Тебе бы понадобились руки в два раза длинней твоих, чтобы так дотянуться через торс Мегатрона, если бы ты свесился у него через плечо".

Бамблби подавил стон. Ни за что он не стал бы объяснять Нок Ауту, что иногда ему хотелось представить себя повыше.

"Старскрим заставил меня выпить за это. Потому что, как он сказал" - Нок Аут имитировал высокий визгливый голос - "разведчику еще был бы нужен добавочный локоть, а локти - это анатомия!" Он засмеялся. "Но я убедил его, что сцена с коннектором Мегатрона и двумя пальцами одновременно в твоем порте была законным невежеством. Это дельце оказалось нелегким! Было бы слишком скучно снова использовать геометрическую защиту, но два пальца Мегатрона почти такой же ширины, как вся твоя панель интерфейса. Это ты и на вид мог бы понять”, пожурил Нок Аут. "Я сказал Старскриму, ‘Если разведчик хочет воображать себе нашего лорда с микроскопической оснасткой - что же, это не противоречит тому, что ему снаружи видно. Мы-то знаем, а он нет!’ Скримчик согласился, хотя бы потому, что Мегатрон с микро-коннектором ему показался уморительным. Любопытный факт: мои создатели хотели, чтобы я стал адвокатом, хотя я решил стать доктором. Я всегда хотел делать что-то... руками".

Нок Аут положил руку на предплечье Бамблби, и разведчик дернулся в кандалах, но потом заставил себя замереть. Гнусная рука осталась, где была, а Нок Аут наклонился ближе и понизил голос. "В том, что здесь сходит за реальную жизнь: если Мегатрон развлекается с твоим портом - палец, и хватит. Обрати внимание, в единственном числе. Совет врача".

Нок Аут отошел. Бамблби выдохнул с облегчением, что рука убралась; но все еще было противно. Доктор Десептигад наверняка собирался использовать познания в анатомии своего пациента в каких-нибудь больных играх.

"Хотя это уже не тебе выбирать". Нок Аут пожал плечами. "Но вернемся к нашей игре! Когда мы дошли до сцены с крошечным астро-мостом над твоим портом, у Старскрима не осталось никаких шансов”. Нокаут улыбнулся, вспоминая.

Бамблби автоматически попытался сомкнуть ноги. Он вспомнил, что так же делал, или руки на груди скрещивал, если побаивался медицинских процедур у Ратчета в медотсеке. Ратчет всегда говорил, "Тэк-тэк-тэээк!" - и бурчал про ерзающих пациентов, и угрожал Бамблби привязать его, если он не будет вести себя прилично.

Ах да. Его как раз уже привязали. Надо сбежать, прямо сейчас. На необитаемую луну. Мехи здесь не только знали, что он глючный извращенец, но и считали его уморительно-глупым.

Бамблби был в растерянности. Вот бы перерыв, чтобы все это рассортировать, разобраться! Но он вряд ли мог ожидать такой пощады. Наверное, Нок Аут починил и отполировал его для... Как это он сказал? 'Это уже не тебе выбирать'. Или же Десептиконы готовили его к старомодной публичной казни? Но главное, как он мог так сильно все напутать в рассказе ‘ _Имей в виду астро-мосты_ ’ из своего файла?

'Добавочные локти'. Его искра сжалась до боли. Мир казался таким же несправедливым, как в тот день, когда у него не было т-шестеренки и он пытался догнать Нок Аута на дороге. Разведчик хранил сценарий с астро-мостами в виде простого текста, для удобства; рассказ был из любимых; так что он читал и редактировал его столько, столько раз... Погоди-ка, весь этот шлак про ошибки может быть и новость, но нет, это ведь не важно прямо сейчас! Болтаться на холостом ходу в рассказах в тяжелые времена было просто... привычкой. Автоматической подпрограммой.

По крайней мере, подумал он мрачно, Десептиконы не будут воспроизводить с ним _‘Астро-мосты’_. Из-за физики и анатомии. И противоречий в непрерывности, что бы это ни значило.

"Да не смотри так печально, разведчик!" сказал Нок Аут с притворной жалостью. "Последняя часть была довольно аппетитной. Или просто казалась такой аппетитной, потому что я читал ее таким пьяным? А давай проверим!"

Бамблби поежился и выпалил, :: Не надо! ::

Нок Аут рассмеялся, сказал: "Да ну, уволь" и затемнил свои окуляры, как мехи обычно делали при чтении длинных системных сообщений. По крайней мере, врач не был достаточно садистом, чтобы читать вслух.

А потом оказалось, что был.

> _Их губы едва касались. Оба застонали от желания. Бамблби наклонился. Его ловкие черные пальцы протолкнули влажно блестящий, серебристый коннектор Мегатрона в вибро-кольцо. Вниз, вверх, снова вниз. Второй рукой разведчик обнял Мегатрона за бедро, потянулся и…_

Искра Бамблби опять сжалась - 'добавочный локоть'! Но Нок Аут не сменил свой ровный светский тон. Он не пытался входить в роли персонажей, не пытался насмехаться, он просто... читал. Бамблби чувствовал себя мучительно, порочно-странно, слушая эти слова, _свои_ слова, из вокодера другого меха. Так странно, что его замутило - и тогда он заметил, что его топливные баки наполнили, пока он был в статисе. Кто знал, когда Десы опять дадут ему заправиться? А энергия пригодится. Он подавил тошноту, плотно закрыв свои окуляры и сфокусировавшись на рассказе. Ведь рассказ, в конце концов, был увлекательным. Одним из любимых.

> _…и провел вибро-стержнем по самому краю перегретого, подрагивающего порта Мегатрона. Руки разведчика продолжали двигаться вверх и вниз, вокруг и вокруг, в полной гармонии. Быстрее и быстрее. Мегатрон задыхался. Его вентили не справлялись. Его сжатые кулаки дрожали, но он не поднимал свои скованные спереди руки, как они уговорились. И не произносил ни слова, как они уговорились._
> 
> _Бамблби чувствовал жесткое, горячее желание Мегатрона. Военачальник хотел схватить и держать. Он хотел сжать их корпуса в грубом неистовом объятии. Он хотел вторгнуться, и быть захваченным._
> 
> _Еще нет! Разведчик продолжал прикасаться все так же легко. Мегатрон зарычал. Звук отозвался эхом от стен пустой камеры. Его двигатель переключился на отчаянный форсаж. Его заряд зашкаливал на грани перезагрузки._
> 
> _Бамблби замер. Он не шевелил и поршнем, пока заряд Мегатрона немного не рассеялся. Потом разведчик совершил затейливый, с кувырком через голову прыжок вниз с плеча Мегатрона. Он приземлился перед военачальником, дрожа от собственного, тоже почти невыносимого заряда, и произнес: "Десять!"_
> 
> _Мегатрон пошатнулся. Его окуляры были тусклыми, как тлеющие угли. Он шагнул назад вслепую. Бедра Мегатрона беспомощно толкнули его коннектор в пустой воздух, и он чуть не потерял равновесие. Он прислонился к стене, рядом с двумя зелеными спиралями их крошечного астро-моста. Мегатрон выглядел так же, как чувствовал себя Бамблби: в бреду, вне себя._
> 
> _Они выиграли свою игру, по заранее согласованным правилам. Теперь - приз!_
> 
> _Бамблби убрал в подпространство вибро-игрушки и вынул пульт астро-моста. Он послал первый, заранее подготовленный набор относительных координат. Вход моста исчез со стены. Разведчик потянул Мегатрона за наручники. Военачальник сполз по стене вниз и сел на пол. Его ноги раздвинулись доверительно и бесшабашно, выставив все напоказ. Бамблби раскрыл свою боевую маску, опустился на колени перед Мегатроном, и медленно взял конец сверх-накаченного коннектора военачальника в свои приоткрытые губы._
> 
> _Бамблби запрокинул голову, глядя на завихрения на стене - выход астро-моста. Сперва ничего не происходило. Бедра Мегатрона сильно дрожали. Он мог вот-вот потерять контроль. Чтоб поддержать его, Бамблби положил руку на перегретое бедро военачальника. Медленно, очень медленно, он опустил голову. Он ощутил терпкий вкус смазки и покалывания заряда. Коннектор Мегатрона прошел через жадные губы Бамблби, через подрагивающую плотину его языка, вниз в горло - и вышел из моста на стене. Зеленые огни сверкали на коннекторе и переливались на смешанных жидкостях обоих мехов._
> 
> _Разведчик застонал. Как красиво!_
> 
> _Он не мог больше ждать. Бамблби отвел губы (и вход в астро-мост: координаты теперь были привязаны к корню его языка) от коннектора Мегатрона. Он послал второй набор координат с пульта управления, и выход астро-моста сместился. Он отпер и открыл свою панель интерфейса и посмотрел вниз, чтоб проверить. Зеленый вертящийся портал был на месте, прямо над его портом. Он даже полярность правильно установил на этот раз._
> 
> _Бамблби опять опустил голову. Коннектор Мегатрона обласкал его чувствительные губы, аппетитно скользнул по языку, вошел в астро-мост - и наконец, наконец в его разгоряченный, влажный порт. Он точно попал по всем сенсорам на краю порта. Компактные молнии замыкались на калибрах в глубине порта, так что калибры сжимались и пульсировали от удовольствия._
> 
> _Бамблби медленно продвинул губы, до самого низа. И протолкнул коннектор Мегатрона до самой глубины, до последнего сенсорного узла в своем порте. Он услышал свой собственный, слегка приглушенный крик сразу из двух мест. Астро-мост устраивал так, чтобы оба заполненных отверстия проводили звуковые волны его экстаза. Видимо, Мегатрон ощутил это как двойную дозу вибрации, и такой усилитель удовольствия заставил его взреветь в ответ._
> 
> _Разведчик медленно соскользнул губами с коннектора Мегатрона. По дороге он запрокинул голову так, что увеличилось давление на новый набор сенсоров, сбоку его порта. Калибры Бамблби сжались в спазме, когда коннектор их покинул. Он слегка щелкнул кончиком языка по концу коннектора Мегатрона, замер... и нырнул вниз. Движение было таким быстрым, а калибры так тесно сжимались, что все цели-сенсоры и во рту и в порте были поражены за раз._
> 
> _Его заряд подскочил до небес. Но поднялся еще выше, когда Бамблби медленно отпустил коннектор, а потом еще раз рывком втолкнул его в себя. Потом снова - и снова: заряд рос невозможно-высоко. На его дисплее появились красные предупреждения. Двигатель Мегатрона переключился на форсаж, и его электромагнитное поле вспыхнуло, как взрыв. Эти сенсорные данные и следующий жесткий толчок сбросили разведчика за край. Он удерживал коннектор Мегатрона - глубоко, как только мог. Его порт, его искра, и весь его корпус пульсировали волнами оргазма._
> 
> _Мегатрон последовал за ним, и перезагрузился. Это было громко и замечательно. Они так синхронизировались, что эхо от удовольствия его любовника потрясло Бамблби почти так же сильно, как и собственная перезагрузка._
> 
> _Бамблби осел на пол и свернулся калачиком между ног Мегатрона. Его голова покоилась у Мегатрона на ноге. Его пальцы медленно ласкали стыки брони на бедрах военачальника. Руки Мегатрона бережно обнимали шлем Бамблби. Губы разведчика расслабились вокруг основания коннектора: теперь он был поменьше, и уютно покачивался внутри его порта. Трудно было думать, но что-то надо было вспомнить. Что-то надо было сделать, пока не провалился в сон._
> 
> _Ах да! Не спать с астро-мостом!_

Бамблби попытался погладить свою оснастку интерфейса, как он обычно делал примерно в этой части файла. Его запястье задержали кандалы, и он открыл окуляры. Ах, да, это. Все вот это вот.

Нок Аут стоял перед ним с мечтательной улыбкой, на вид без всякой иронии или насмешки. Ему... должно быть, ему взаправду очень понравился рассказ. На мгновение Бамблби удалось не думать про ‘все это’, и он ощутил страннейшее благоговение, истинно разделяя свой мир мечты-тревоги с другим мехом.

Потом Нок Аут заговорил. "Да, так же аппетитно, как я помнил. Вот и отлично, разведчик. Открывай свою панель интерфейса".

Бамблби застонал, задергался, и вскрикнул, ::Нет!:: - как если бы Нок Аут применил свой электрошоковый жезл.

"Нет? Ну, как знаешь", сказал Нок Аут, ухмыльнувшись и пожав плечами. Он трансформировал длинную, толстую, заостренную дрель из правой руки. Дрель оживленно зажужжала; Нок Аут опустил ее между ног Бамблби, и разведчик закричал.

"Ой, как же этот инструмент попал сюда?" спросил Нок Аут, и дрель исчезла, ни к чему не притронувшись. Как обычно, доктор был рад ответить на свой собственный вопрос. "Это я наверное по рассеянности послал не тот сигнал!"

На этот раз Нок Аут трансформировал медицинский кабель и вставил его в локальный диагностический порт на бедре Бамблби, не обращая внимания на то, что разведчик отдергивался и жужжал. Бамблби был так потрясен, что сразу и не подумал включить активную защиту против взлома - а когда подумал, было поздно. Медицинский перехват управления оказался сильнее, чем автоматические системы защиты.

Панель интерфейса Бамблби открылась.

А потом закрылась и защелкнулась замками.

Нок Аут поднял взгляд... оттуда снизу, и посмотрел Бамблби в окуляры. "Что? Мне надо было еще одну диагностику замков провести, и не под стасисом".

Доктор убрал свой кабель, пробормотал, “Обожаю это делать", и подошел к консоли на стене.

Точно как со Смоукскрином. Может, в его рассказах и были ошибки, хотел злорадно сказать Бамблби, но Нок Аут просто повторял те же тупые трюки, снова и снова. Разведчик ничего не сказал: он ведь сам на этот трюк купился. Интересно, кричал ли Смоукскрин, когда Нок Аут угрожал ему. Его отчет ничего об этом не сообщал. Иногда Бамблби проводил целый вечер в своем файле, представляя _реакции_ , свои или Мегатрона, на то, что делал второй, потом ответные реакции, и так далее. Это было хорошей забавой. Было.

Голова настоящего Мегатрона появилась на экране консоли. "Доложи о прогрессе, доктор."

"Ваш разведчик на сто процентов в рабочем состоянии, мой повелитель. Корпус и процессор. Мы только что обсуждали его астро-мосты".

"Вот как? Неплохо! Вдохновляющий рассказ, как сказал Шоквэйв".

“В самом деле, мой…”

Мегатрон дал отбой. Нок Аут пробормотал, "Грубо", и вернулся к Бамблби - который чувствовал, что его процессор был очень далек от стопроцентно-рабочего состояния. ‘Контуженный’ было больше похоже на правду. Шоквэйв и мосты. Нет, просто… Нет!

"Я так полагаю, что Лорд Мегатрон за тобой скоро придет", сказал Нок Аут. Он помолчал с задумчивым видом, а потом спросил: "Любопытства ради. Разве позволил бы Прайм вам, Автоботам, интерфейс с пленным?"

Хотя Бамблби только полджура как проснулся, он чувствовал себя измотанным, слишком усталым для стоического молчания или притворства. Поэтому он ответил прямо, ::Прайм не позволил бы. И мы не стали бы, в любом случае. У нас даже и камер для заключенных нет. Это просто рассказ, Нок Аут. Просто рассказ.::

Отдых не светил: дверь открылась, и там стоял Мегатрон собственной персоной. Нок Аут поклонился, сказал: "Мой повелитель!” и ушел.

Бамблби проводил взглядом до блеска отполированную спину доктора. Дверь закрылась. Если он не выживет в следующей главе своего рассказа, то получится, что вот так ушел его шанс узнать, что за шлак Нок Аут имел в виду под ‘противоречиями в непрерывности’.


	3. Славное времечко с машиной времени

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мегатрон находит Бамблби там, где Нок Аут оставил его, прикованным к медстойке. Со временем, он берет с собой Бамблби на тихую прогулку к центру управления, где, как разведчик ожидает, его казнят. Файл Бамблби не перестает быть источником новых страхов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Бамблби/Мегатрон, Нок Аут, Старскрим, Саундвэйв, Шоквэйв, Вехиконы.  
> Тэги: Психологические пытки, Mозгофраг, Неконсенсуальный бондаж, Групповой секс, Секс с машиной времени.

Мегатрон нажал кнопку на клавиатуре двери, запирая медотсек за Нок Аутом. Военачальник не потратил на доктора ни слова; Бамблби он тоже ничего не сказал, только смерил взглядом с головы до ног, и шагнул к медстойке, где тот был прикован.

Как бы сильно разведчик ни желал представить, что дальше произойдет что-нибудь не-ужасное - со всеми своими тысячами джуров тренировок по визуализации этих сильных, ловких рук в нежных ласках - но мысленный взор его совсем не утешал. Вместо неправдоподобных нежных картинок всплывали весьма вероятные жестокие абстрактные слова. Пытки. Изнасилование. Казнь.

Бамблби надеялся выдержать, как положено солдату Автоботов, но воображение подводило его и тут. Как это должно было выглядеть? Жестокие абстракции так и порывались развернуться в подробные и яркие сцены, но у Бамблби было совсем немного идей о том как... жертве (этого слова не избежать) надо было себя вести, чтоб оставаться Автоботом. Казнь была единственным из трех, где он вроде бы знал, _что_ делать (хоть и не знал _как_ ) - потому что он смотрел трансляции Сената в начале войны. Приговоренные всегда принимали свою судьбу с тихим достоинством; теперь, когда у него накопился некоторый опыт насилия, направленного на него самого, Бамблби подозревал, что они были под воздействием сильных наркотиков. Он терпеть не мог кричать или умолять, но военные инструкторы настаивали, что такие реакции не имеют отношения к исполнению долга. Может, было бы легче, если бы у него еще оставались какие-то задачи, имеющие отношение к долгу, хотя бы сохранение секретов.

В отличии от сомнений и тревог Бамблби, все экономные и уверенные движения Мегатрона так и говорили о ясных целях. Он опустился на одно колено: в эту устойчивую позу он всегда приземлялся после трансформации из своей летающей формы, а также вчера, когда... Бамблби содрогнулся, но Мегатрон только послал радио-команды, от которых полосы в ножных кандалах разведчика убрались в крепления.

Бамблби сразу сдвинул ноги. Он не мог с собой ничего поделать, хотя это было и бесполезным жестом, и проявлением страха. Нок Аут, вероятно, дразнил бы его; Мегатрон движение проигнорировал, освобождая крепления на талии, а потом на голове Бамблби. Военачальник попытался приладить более длинную полосу вокруг своего левого запястья, нахмурился, когда она оказалась слишком короткой, и отнес крепления в угол, к консоли. Бамблби мог свободно вытянуть шею, чтобы наблюдать.

Мегатрон напечатал что-то, что Бамблби не было видно. Часть стены открылась, показывая ярко освещенные полки, которые разведчику было видно отлично; вот и пришло время для пил и всего такого, подумал он, и его тревога переросла в панику.

Мегатрон сбросил крепления в кучу на нижней полке, выбрал новое, и настроил его как наручник на своем левом запястье. Потом он перебрал несколько гибких толстых стальных шнуров, выбрал один примерно такой же длины, как его рука, и прикрепил магнитный зажим на его конце к своему наручнику. Он повернулся и помахал левой рукой, поглядывая на шнур и на Бамблби, а потом кивнул сам себе и нажал кнопку, закрыв шкаф. Что же планировал военачальник, вот бы узнать, и когда уже глючный процессор Бамблби перестанет это себе представлять, и то тоже, и еще, Праймус, вот это вот жуткое (он скрестил ноги), и что за убийственное молчание, и...

::Что ты делаешь?..:: прожужжал Бамблби. Он вовремя остановился и не продолжил, "...со мной", как Нок Аут ему раньше предлагал сказать. На этот раз разведчик был очень даже рад, что его звуки так плохо передают эмоции.

"Устраиваю тебе комфорт", ответил Мегатрон невозмутимо.

Мусор на входе, мусор на выходе, как всегда говорил Раф о глупых компьютерных запросах Что ожидал Бамблби, отчет? Раф... Прости, Раф...

Разведчик мысленно попрощался со своим другом, сжал кулаки и напрягся всем телом, готовясь к боли или чему похуже. Мегатрон вернулся к медстойке, наклонился, и прикрепил зажим на другом конце шнура к кандалам на правом запястье разведчика. Он размагнитил кандалы от стойки и отступил, так что шнур слегка потянул руку Бамблби вверх.

"Пошли", сказал Мегатрон ровно.

Бамблби вздрогнул. Боли не было, но слово казалось угрозой. Он прикинул, стоило ли сопротивляться. Зачем? И так его вчера Десы предостаточно таскали за конечности. Он приладился к длинным, размеренными шагам, три его на каждый шаг военачальника; тот шел небыстро, так что Бамблби не приходилось бежать. Тяжелый стальной шнур оттягивал запястье, но не слишком сильно; и позволял держаться... ну, ‘комфортное’ расстояние было бы где-то на другом конце галактики, но такое вот имело смысл для двух мехов, идущих по коридору вместе.

Охранники-Вехиконы на каждом перекрестке отходили к стенам и вытягивались по стойке смирно. Вскоре Бамблби разжал кулаки. От ходьбы ноющим в само-починке ногам стало легче; Рэтчет всегда настаивал, чтоб его пациенты делали зарядку после травм. Судя по макетам Немезис, которые разведчик до того изучал, они двигались по направлению к передней части корабля. Мегатрон молчал, и Бамблби следовал его примеру: зачем напрашиваться на угрозы или издевательства? Хотя несколько слов, произнесенных сегодня Мегатроном, не были ни тем ни другим, как осознал Бамблби, когда его паника поутихла.

В том, что происходило сейчас, было меньше всего насилия, по сравнению со всеми остальными эпизодами с момента его захвата. Наконец-то пауза, достаточно спокойный перерыв; хотя Бамблби все еще шел по мрачной крепости Десептиконов. Так что он представил себе место получше. Коридор превратился в тихую улицу в Иаконе, в точности, как он помнил ее до того, как война все разрушила. Магазины, кафе, гуляющие мехи. Он еще не придумывал сцен с Мегатроном на тихой прогулке, а это выглядело так мирно; может, можно было представить, как они держатся за руки, да, идти и держаться за руки было бы мило, и посмотрим, может быть, Бамблби сможет взять Мегатрона за руку и повести к небольшому стенду, торгующему мороженым и другими охлажденными сладостями из энергона, рядом с вращающейся кристаллической скульптурой, и, _и наболт фраганутый Юникон, ну почему он сейчас этими мечтаниями занялся, наяву, среди бела дня?_

Вообще-то он всего лишь попытался немного пофантазировать, потому что ему был крайне необходим отдых. Аварийный или медицинский стасис ничуть не помогал дефрагментации процессора; само-починка отбирала много энергии, и этот неожиданный клочок почти-мира оказался слишком расслабляющим. По крайней мере, он не схватил за руку Мегатрона! Бамблби споткнулся от одной мысли об этом, и поскорей выпрямился, чтобы Мегатрон не подумал его поддержать. Военачальник замедлился на пару шагов, а затем вернулся к прежнему ровному темпу.

Процессор Бамблби все пытался пробиться сквозь сонный туман и предупредить, что что-то не так. Что-то, что-то... Вот что: зачем же Мегатрону самому возиться? Он не сделал ничего примечательного в медотсеке, и сейчас вроде как ничего важного не делал. Он мог приказать своим лакеям доставить пленного куда надо. К центру управления, как выяснилось: они уже были у входа.

Наверное, поэтому Мегатрон и сопровождал Бамблби? Старскрим всегда хвастался, что он лично казнил Клифджампера. Наверное, так полагалось делать лидерам Десептиконов. Упоминал ли Старскрим центр управления, или просто место казалось подходящим? Разведчик выстроил себе образ, как памятник утраченному другу: Клифджампер гордо стоял посреди центра управления, как будто Немезис был его кораблем, смело смотрел врагам в окуляры, и отпускал свои обычные дурашливые шуточки до самого конца.

Бамблби сосредоточился на этой картинке, а не на грязном реализме его последнего опыта со Старскримом. Борясь с усталостью, он поднял голову и расправил плечи, как на военном параде, но все еще не ощущал, что стоит гордо. Может быть, потому что - он бросил взгляд в сторону - он доходил примерно до паха Мегатрона. По крайней мере, подумал он мрачно, хороший повод для глупой шутки.

Какая-то часть разведчика хотела бежать, спрятаться, сражаться с Мегатроном, или молить его о пощаде, но эти предсмертные инстинкты были едва слышны, как радио через треск помех. И не только из-за рациональных рассуждений, что навряд ли стоило ожидать пощады - и что у него, безоружного и привязанного, не было никаких шансов против Мегатрона. А в основном из-за этого накрывшего его сонного почти-мирного чувства. Сражения и разговоры - не, слишком много работы...

Его протоколы разведчика тоже впали в спячку и не включались, хотя в центре управления было на что посмотреть. Даже злорадствующее лицо Старскрима в сочетании с настойчивыми сигналами памяти _Старскрим-Клифджампер-казнь_ не могли разбудить Бамблби. Но когда Мегатрон остановился возле консоли, разведчик встал рядом с гордо поднятой головой и выпрямленной спиной.

Он посмотрел Старскриму прямо в насмешливые красные окуляры, когда тот сказал: "Ноги починили тебе, разведчик? Приятно самому ходить, а? Вернее, приятно, когда тебя на поводке выгуливают?"

Клифджампер бросил бы остроумную реплику; Бамблби ничего не ответил. Он надеялся, что это выглядело, как будто он молчаливо, с достоинством сопротивляется, а не обалдел и растерялся.

“Старскрим, ты меня удивляешь”, рассеянно сказал Мегатрон. "Зачем ты нам напоминаешь о своем полном провале в допросе? И потом" - это сопровождалось угрожающим рыком - "разве я не говорил тебе быть вежливым с нашим гостем?”

Старскрим презрительно фыркнул, но его ухмылка скисла, когда Шоквэйв вышел из дальнего угла где, несмотря на его крупный корпус и яркое освещение, он умудрялся малозаметно таиться. "Было бы более логично использовать Психо-Корковый Патч", выдал он.

Услышав этот критический комментарий, Старскрим весь напыжился и заболботал. "Не забывай, что допросы относятся к военным делам, и как таковые, они под моим командованием! Так что держись от этого подальше, и держи свои ненадежные игрушки при себе! Кстати о ненадежных игрушках, как там проект с крошечными астро-мостами - ты уже начал? Или, может, _кончил_?” Брови Старскрима поерзали непристойно, под стать его усмешке.

Бамблби замер, наконец весь во внимании - и в ужасе. Это были не просто разговоры? А вдруг Шоквэйв наладит эту технологию? А вдруг Бамблби все еще будет в плену, когда это произойдет? Хоть бы они поторапливались со своей казнью!

Его протоколы разведки наконец включились, и он огляделся. Шоквэйв стоял молча, что наверняка бесило Старскрима. Саундвэйв тоже присутствовал, и тоже молчал, как всегда. Он стоял лицом к Мегатрону, возле сложного набора экранов, таких же острожно-пустых, как его маска-лицо. Полдюжины Вехиконов были у небольших консолей, где они отслеживали системы корабля. На экране Мегатрона прокручивались отчеты с разных концов Земли, и спутниковые, и от Истребителей - все без обнаруженных Автоботов. Уф.

Тем временем, Старскрим заскрипел, "Шоквэйв, не забывай, твой источник идей - не наука! И даже не научная фантастика! Что, твое одинокое пребывание на Кибертроне настолько повредило твои процессоры, что ты пытаешься переделать в оружие глупые сексуальные фантазии?"

::Что?!:: возмутился Бамблби.

Его процессор лихорадочно перебирал тактические сценарии, нагромождая ужасы на ужасы: крошечный астро-мост, настроенный на относительные координаты врага, мог открыться _внутри_ , доставить бомбы или устройства слежения прямо в тело, несмотря на броню... Какой жестокий способ умереть и проиграть войну!

Бамблби было очень больно, когда Десептиконы использовали его мечты-тревоги для пыток и унижений его самого (а он никогда раньше об этом и не задумывался, но теперь задумался - и конечно, это была научная фантастика! Что за болван Старскрим!). Было бы невыносимо умереть, зная, что они применят его идеи во вред не только ему, но и другим Автоботам.

Мегатрон повернулся так резко, что дернул шнур, и Бамблби чуть не упал. Ядерная пушка военачальника загудела, нагреваясь. Разведчик подумал было, что его застрелят, но оружие нацелилось в голову Старскриму.

"Заткнись!" проревел Мегатрон, но когда Старскрим замолчал, военачальник деактивировал свою пушку и сказал довольно добродушно, "Эта информация секретная. Была секретная". Мегатрон усмехнулся и взглянул на Бамблби, как бы приглашая его тоже посмяться шутке. _‘Ха-ха, ну и что, что ты знаешь? Ты же умрешь через несколько кликов'._

Разведчик никак не мог прийти в себя от новой информации. Может быть, всплыла шальная мысль, Шоквэйву удастся реализовать технологию из ‘ _Славного времечка с машиной времени_ ’? Тогда Бамблби мог бы выкрасть ее, вернуться назад во времени, и давать подзатыльники себе-прошлому, пока тот не настроит этот проклятый файл автоматически стираться каждое утро.

Однако даже и сейчас представлялось ударом судьбы, если бы его уголки, его мгновения, его мир ушли навсегда. ‘ _Машину времени_ ’ он совсем недавно придумал, так что даже у Десептиконов не было копии этого сценария; в нем Мегатрон и Бамблби праздновали окончание войны. Они вернулись во времени, позаимствовали прошлых-Бамблби из самых счастливых моментов его жизни, и устроили вечеринку в шикарном пентхаусе, восстановленном Омега Локом. Вместе они слушали музыку, пили энергон высшего класса, смотрели фейерверки - а потом удалились на грандиозную, круглую платформу. Мегатрон лежал на боку, и Бамблби1 (он сам, главный) входил в порт военачальника (бывшего, потому что война окончилась) спереди, лежа достаточно высоко на гладком сером бедре. Бамблби2 дотянулся сзади; хотя он выглядел немного неловко, устроившись под согнутым коленом Мегатрона, его коннектор вызывал ни с чем не сравненимые ощущения, двигаясь в контрапункт с ритмом Бамблби1. Они и вибратор в порт добавили; на низкой частоте игрушка добавляла остроты их заряду. Бамблби три, четыре, и пять соорудили себе веселенькую маленькую интрасеть из пальцев Мегатрона, своих коннекторов, и своих портов. Бамблби6 стонал, крепко целуясь с Мегатроном; звук то возникал, то замирал, потому что его временная фаза была сдвинута относительно текущей реальности.

Вишь, Скрим - научной фантастики довольно с тебя? Ах да. Старскрим. Текущая реальность!

В текущей реальности, Мегатрон ухмыльнулся Старскриму и произнес с дежурной угрозой, "Если будешь и дальше подводить меня, Командующий, то для первого испытания изобретения Шоквэйва мы установим астро-мост в твоем порту и откроем его другой конец в казарме Вехиконов".

"Это можно?" выпалил Старскрим пронзительно. Его крылья приподнялись и затрепетали, руки сжались на груди над искрой, а электромагнитное поле всколыхнулось достаточно далеко, чтобы достичь Бамблби, и главной нотой в нем было... возбуждение? Потом руки Старскрима сжались в кулаки, слабая улыбка уступила место угрожающей гримасе, а голос гневно понизился: "Я имею в виду... Как можно?!"

На несколько нанокликов все замерли, а потом Бамблби слетел с катушек. Он засмеялся. Он трясся от смеха, хватал воздух всеми вентилями, и самозабвенно гудел и жужжал. Бамблби не беспокоило, что Старскрим прицелился в него руками с вмонтированными в них ракетами. Ну и что, если он умрет на несколько кликов раньше; это было _смешно_.

Мегатрон удивленно посмотрел на него, потом с растущей усмешкой на Старскрима, и тоже рассмеялся на низких тонах, скатываясь в инфразвуковую вибрацию. К ним присоединились Вехиконы у своих консолей, хихикая деликатно. Что-то звучало чуждо - группа людей, здесь? Бамблби повернулся к источнику: Саундвэйв транслировал запись хохота из своих динамиков. Движущийся график звуковых частот на его лицевой панели был фоном для человеческих смайликов.

И только двое мехов не смеялись: Старскрим, который медленно опускал свои ракеты с многострадальным выражением на лице; и Шоквэйв, у которого не было эмоциональной матрицы. Он вернулся на свою консоль, продолжая работать с какой-то сложной диаграммой.

Вероятно, разработки новых способов убивать Автоботов, подумал Бамблби и протрезвел.

В рассказе это был бы идеальный момент для его казни: разительный контраст с хохотом, который их только что объединял. Нет! Надо выжить, хотя бы лишь для того, чтобы сорвать планы Шоквэйва. Он напрягся, озираясь по сторонам в поисках средств спасения. Пока Десептиконы были отвлечены, он мог бы добраться до ближайшего, встроенного в руку пистолета Вехикона, прострелить стальной шнур, связывающий его с Мегатроном, а потом...

"Саундвэйв", сказал Мегатрон, и вдруг все замолкли и сосредоточились. У военачальника был очень повелительный голос. "Учитывая новые обстоятельства, Бамблби останется с нами на некоторое время. Расквартируй его, как младшего офицера".

Саундвэйв склонил голову; его лицевая панель-маска опять была пустой, как обычно. После небольшой паузы на ней появился фрагмент схемы корабля, с мигающей частью. Мегатрон, в свою очередь, кивнул.

Невысказанное последнее желание Бамблби - не быть казненным - казалось, было ему даровано. Облегчение захлестнуло его, а потом он почувствовал такую усталость, что ноги подкосились. Он хотел свернуться в клубок и поспать, да хоть бы и в центре управления Немезис - но на это надежды не было. Десептиконы не дали бы, и более того - _что теперь_?! Новые обстоятельства? Квартира младшего офицера? Десептикон, назвавший его по имени, впервые с момента его захвата? Впервые за всю историю, насколько он помнил.

"Пошли", сказал Мегатрон, оборачиваясь и потянув за шнур, только чтоб чуть шевельнуть руку Бамблби. "Старскрим, твоя команда на мостике, пока я не вернусь".

"Наслаждайся, мой лорд", сказал Старскрим с поклоном. Его тон был скромным, но он демонстративно уставился на Бамблби с недвусмысленно-грязной ухмылкой. Бамблби слишком устал, чтобы его это тревожило, но главное, в его банках памяти последний элемент файла Старскрима был слишком смешной. Он усмехнулся, и командир воздушных сил отвернулся с оскорбленным видом.

Мегатрон что-то невнятное прорычал своему заместителю и пошел прочь. Еще раз Бамблби подстроил свои шаги к медленному, равномерному темпу. Его процессор попытался проанализировать новые данные, но уже на первом повороте коридора он вернулся в тот сонно-мирный туман. Они шли; они свернули за угол, и охранники-Вехиконы отступили и замерли навытяжку; огни горели над головой через равные интервалы; они проходили мимо дверей без остановок; коридор после следующего поворота выглядел точно так же. Бамблби мог бы упасть и заснуть прямо сейчас, если бы ему позволили, и ему бы даже его файл для этого не понадобился. Он также мог бы, кажется, продолжать идти целый день, или целый ворн, без единой заботы в голове.

Последние подпрограммы его протоколов разведки собрались было отключиться, но не смогли: на следующем повороте они предупредили, что это был левый поворот номер четыре.

Бамблиби продолжал идти, теперь уже в притворной расслабленности. Странное означало опасность, и когда этот маленький сигнал тревоги его разбудил, внимание разведчика сфокусировалось на большом тревожном факте: Мегатрон шел с ним в личную квартиру. Этому не поможешь; но по крайней мере, он мог бы проверить, не придумал ли он меньшую проблему. Перед следующим углом Бамблиби остановился и сравнил охранников, стоявших там по стойке смирно, со снимком, который его память автоматически сохранила в прошлый раз. Да, это была та же самая пара Вехиконов, самолет и автомобиль, если конечно у Десептиконов не было двух комплектов охранников с точно совпадающими узорами царапин и вмятин.

Мегатрон тоже сразу же остановился, как только остановился Бамблби. Он смотрел вниз на своего пленника с непроницаемым выражением лица. Военачальник не потащил Бамблби дальше, но и не предложил объяснить странную прогулку, даже не пожал плечами. В отличие от Оптимуса Прайма, у Мегатрона, казалось, не было привычки сообщать свои мотивы окружающим мехам. Только приказы. Он сказал, "ST-3v3, BR-14n, вольно", и охранники вернулись на свой пост на перекресток.

Мегатрон пошел дальше, ожидая, что Бамблби пойдет следом - что разведчик и сделал, запоминая путь. Вскоре Мегатрон остановился у двери. Она выглядела так же, как все остальные.

Какими бы ни были ‘новые обстоятельства’, упомянутые Мегатроном, ничего, кроме оставшихся двух из трех жестоких абстракций, не могло ждать Бамблби за этой дверью. И все же он вкусил капельку профессиональной гордости вместе с обильной порцией высокосортного страха: он собирался войти в свою первую квартиру офицера. Младшего офицера, исправился он скромно.

Дверь открылась.


	4. Свободное падение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мегатрон помогает Бамблби освоиться в новой квартире младшего офицера и в новых обстоятельствах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Бамблби/Мегатрон  
> Тэги: Психологические пытки, Неконсенсуальный бондаж, Порт и кабель, Секс в невесомости  
> Иллюстрация: фон Ludek Pesek, роботы Hasbro, трансформация Фурье Shuhao Cao.

По комм-сигналу Мегатрона дверь в квартиру, которую Саундвэйв выделил Бамблби, раздвинулась: ее две панели скользнули вдоль желобов в полу и потолке, и спрятались в стены. Военачальник подошел к внутренней клавиатуре двери. Стальной плетенный шнур, связывающий кандалы на их запястьях, был достаточно длинным, чтобы позволить Бамблби остаться снаружи. Мегатрон ждал, задержав руку над кнопками и не глядя на своего пленника. Разведчик глубоко вздохнул, стиснул денты, и сделал самый маленький шаг через порог.

Пока Мегатрон закрывал и запирал дверь, Бамблби быстро огляделся. Он узнал тип комнаты из разведданных Автоботов о Немезис. Нок Аут жил в квартире, похожей на эту. Все было темным, серо-фиолетовым, утилитарным, десептиконовским. Два стула у стола; консоль на стене. Платформа, достаточно большая для меха вроде Брэйкдауна (или Мегатрона, подумал Бамблби с содроганием). Стенная ниша с автоматом-дозатором для выдачи энергона, и несколько пустых кубов. Бамблби не хотел сканировать сейчас, чтобы это не напомнило Мегатрону отключить его сканеры, но его пассивные сенсоры распознали две камеры безопасности. В нише побольше была простая моечная: душ для растворителя в верхней части, узкий слив в полу, и несколько средств для полировки на полке.

Бамблби покачнулся и прислонился к двери для устойчивости. Недавно починенные ноги требовали отдыха, процессору позарез нужна была дефрагментация, а ему - спокойный длинный отпуск. Может, он сумеет нейтрализовать всех Десов, угнать Немезис, и недельку отдохнуть на планете Монакус?

Почему бы не начать с Мегатрона? Как по команде, военачальник размагнитил шнур от наручника Бамблби, так что разведчик остался ни к чему не привязанным. Наручники на его запястьях не были примагничены друг к другу, но их мощное электромагнитное поле блокировало его встроенное оружие и остальные трансформации. Мегатрон сел на стул лицом к двери, снял свой наручник, и убрал его в подпространство вместе со шнуром. Он глядел на Бамблби, как будто ждал, что же разведчик попробует сделать.

Ничего. Бамблби не хотел рисковать, нарываясь на телесные повреждения. Он собрал разведданные, и надеялся собрать еще. Он и его рассказ подвигли Мегатрона угрожать Старскриму, а Старскрима - накричать на Шоквэйва. Ах да, и Мегатрон застрелил Истребителя. Неплохо для одного дня. Бамблби не знал, как быть жертвой, так что продолжал быть разведчиком.

Он тихо ждал и наблюдал, помечая для себя каждую деталь квартиры. Он обнаружил решетки вентиляции; удивился, что автомат для выдачи энергона включен (фиолетовый индикатор на нем горел); и позавидовал, что у Десептиконов есть настоящие, сделанные по кибертронской технологии платформы, какие можно настраивать под свой тип корпуса.

Праймус, как Бамблби скучал по своей любимой позе для сна: лежать растянувшись на спине, и чтоб двери-крылья свободно свисали в специальное углубление. Хотя ему так нужна была дефрагментация, что он с удовольствием бы заснул на холодном твердом полу. Несколько дней после Тайгер Пакс, пока само-починка не кончилась (и не начались ночные кошмары), Бамблби почти не просыпался. Ратчет ему объяснил, что наниты для само-починки были не совсем автономными. Каждый активный нано-дрон подсоединялся к процессору и тратил чуточку его энергии, давая в сумме серьезные утечки.

"Что, выходит, от каждой царапинки я становлюсь чуть менее умным?" спросил Бамблби Ратчета.

Саркастично, как всегда, врач ответил: "Да! Представь себе всю беспросветную тупость, которую производит эта шлаканутая война. Не удивительно, что мы не можем понять, как остановить ее".

Многие ворны спустя, они все никак не могли сообразить, как устроить себе мир. И хотя у Бамблби почти не оставалось ресурсов процессора, он отгонял сон, планируя войну: саботаж Немезис, взломы сетей, взрывы топливопроводов, провокации Десептиконов к сражениям друг с другом... Через клик или около того, военачальника, должно быть, утомило просто наблюдать за тихим разведчиком, и он сказал: "Я знаю, что ты действительно хочешь, Бамблби".

Разведчик вздрогнул: Мегатрон сказал то же самое вчера, прямо перед тем, как... А что, если он догадался о подрывных планах Бамблби? Может быть, не надо было смеяться в центре управления, или показывать подозрения про их прогулку. Бамблби слегка сполз вниз по двери, пытаясь выглядеть более усталым. Что было несложно.

Мегатрон пояснил деловитым тоном: "Ты хочешь выбраться отсюда. Первая обязанность пленного - сбежать".

Бамблби тихонько вздохнул с облегчением. Мегатрон, лорд и мастер очевидного.

Военачальник продолжил: “Но твой побег, по выражению Старскрима - даже не научная фантастика".

Бамблби вздохнул, на этот раз демонстративно. И что, Десам обязательно нужно было его постоянно дразнить насчет его файла?

Мегатрон пожал плечами. "Я знаю, что есть другие вещи, которые ты также хочешь. Я дам тебе выбор".

Военачальник замолчал, наблюдая за Бамблби. А вот и больные игры. Это напоминало первый экран ветвящейся истории-головоломки, в которую играл Раф: 'Стань героем и выбери свое собственное приключение!’

Сотрудничай, или выбери свою собственную пытку. Версия Тайгер Пакс: если ты отказываешься отвечать на вопросы, аудио или вокодер? Из-за интереса Мегатрона к файлу Бамблби, расширение игры на Немезис обещало быть про другие части тела. И без высокомерных комментариев десептиконовского подонка-доктора Бамблби видел опасность чего угодно, кроме ‘пальца, в единственном числе’. Будет больно, будут раны, будет почти смертельно противно. Но вроде Мегатрон не планировал убивать его, а собирался выдвинуть требования. Бамблби мог поискать в требованиях ключи к ‘новым обстоятельствам’, о которых говорил военачальник.

Разведчику, скорей всего, придется как-то сторговаться про сон. Ему хотелось лечь, чтобы уменьшить нарастающие боли. Стоять было намного хуже, чем ходить. Конечно, он не лег бы просто так перед Мегатроном, но коленные механизмы Бамблби могли в любой момент отказать и подогнуться.

Юникрон его подери. Бамблби оттолкнулся от двери, шагнув в комнату навстречу своему врагу. Его бедра протестовали, но он запрыгнул на свободный стул и устроился там в удобной позе под стать позе Мегатрона: развалясь, руки небрежно на столе, ноги расслабленно раздвинуты. То есть поза была бы удобной, если бы ... если бы все было по-другому. А так Бамблби сидел спиной к двери, за которой был полный врагов корабль; его запястья зудели от кандалов; ступни не доставали до пола; и процессор все обновлял список того, что никак не поместится между его раздвинутых ног.

Может быть, Мегатрон не замечал такие детали, но Бамблби попытался смодулировать свои звуки под стать деловому тону военачальника. :: Какой выбор? ::

Мегатрон улыбнулся, и Бамблби перезагрузил буфер своих сенсорных реакций, чтобы подавить дрожь. Военачальник сказал: “Я бывал ранен, и я бывал в плену. Ты хочешь спать, и ты хочешь узнать, что происходит”.

Бамблби не ответил на этот набор банальностей. Мегатрон встал, и разведчик напрягся, приготовившись увертываться или сопротивляться любой насильственной демонстрации его выборов. Некуда было бежать, не было никакой надежды победить в драке… и никакого сомнения, что он не подчинится. Но военачальник подошел к дозатору энергона, наполнил и принес два светящихся светло-синих куба с топливом среднего класса, сел, и подвинул один куб на противоположную сторону стола.

Само-починка действительно жгла много топлива. Тренеры спецназа настоятельно советовали заправляться при любой возможности во время полевых операций. Может, в топливо был подмешан яд или наркотик? Вряд ли. Если бы Мегатрон хотел что-то ввести в своего пленника, ему незачем было скрываться. У разведчика не было энергии бороться с каждой может-быть-опасностью. Бамблби отпил немного, потом больше. Вкус был не как дома, но его химические сенсоры оценили энергон, как безопасный, чисто отфильтрованный, и с годным пакетом обогащающих присадок.

Военачальник сделал большой глоток, весь в этой задаче, глядя только на свой куб и бережно сжав его, как хрупкую драгоценность. Как часто Мегатрон голодал, будучи гладиатором, партизаном - да даже и военачальником? Мегатрон поставил куб на стол и сказал: "Твои выборы: сон или информация. Ты можешь отдохнуть прямо сейчас. Или же ты можешь сначала поспрашивать меня о чем-нибудь".

Военачальник сделал паузу, но Бамблби не ответил. Его сонливость только выросла от энергона, так что легко было оставаться тихим и неподвижным, пока он выжидал. Конечно же, Мегатрону было еще что сказать: детали о том, как именно тот и другой выбор причинит его пленнику боль.

Мегатрон кивнул. "Если ты выберешь перезарядиться, я уйду. Дежурные Вехиконы будут охранять твой отдых." Он махнул рукой к потолку, к камерам. "Если ты выберешь информацию, я останусь и буду отвечать на твои вопросы, столь долго, сколько ты захочешь". Пауза; затем Мегатрон добавил: "И ты должен будешь сидеть у меня на коленях."

Бамблби думал, что готов к больному шлаку, но от такого поворота фразы фыркнул и разбрызгал энергон. Он облизал губы, а потом попытался вытереть свои руки начисто, прячась в обыденном от ненормального. Мегатрон достал из подпространства и протянул ему мягкое, серое, земного производства полировочное полотенце. Бамблби автоматически взял небольшой квадрат ткани и вытерся, но подавил такое же автоматическое спасибо. Ни благодарности, ни извинений, ни других знаков вежливости он не должен был тем, кто держал его в плену и угрожал ему... Чем теперь?

:: Что ты хочешь, Мегатрон? :: воскликнул он, потеряв терпение. Что, ‘сидеть у тебя на коленях’ - теперь Десептиконы так называют  насильственный интерфейс? Или ты надеешься победить на конкурсе самых глупых пыток? Как я проверю, что хоть что-то из твоих ответов правда? Как поверю, что ты позволишь мне сидеть там и - и ничего больше?::

Мегатрон улыбнулся, отъехал на своем стуле от стола, жестом указал себе на колени, а потом сцепил руки за шлемом, удобно облокотившись на спинку стула. Ну да. Он не собирался отвечать ни на какие вопросы бесплатно.

Даже если бы Мегатрон ответил, Бамблби не поверил бы ни единому слову. Зачем Мегатрону просто сидеть и разговаривать? Выбор, наверное, такой же больной, как и вчерашние действия Мегатрона, как и все остальное у Мегатрона. Если Бамблби выберет отдых, то он не выполнит свой долг, не соберет разведданные, как трус. Он был почти уверен, что Мегатрон не убьет его, так что выживание не было оправданием. Второй выбор: Мегатрон скормит ему ложь и пропаганду вместе с информацией, и наверняка что-то непрошенное будет делать с телом - и каждый наноклик Бамблби будет осознавать, что он может это остановить и уйти спать. Его замутило: он представил себе, как эти два клоуна, Старскрим и Нок Аут, дразнят его за то, что он уселся к Мегатрону на ручки. Наверняка различия между сотрудничеством и консентом были слишком тонкими для Десов. Может быть, он мог подразнить их в ответ: сказать им, чтоб они не слишком ревновали.

И вообще, почему его волнует, что там Десептиконы думают? _Сосредоточься! Фокусируйся на том, что твой Прайм тебе бы посоветовал!_ Ратчет, Арси... Мехи, которым не все равно.

Если бы он спросил, любой Автобот сказал бы Бамблби выбрать более безопасный вариант. Они посоветовали бы ему держаться как можно дальше от Мегатрона. Да, но что бы они сами _делали_ , не дай Праймус, на месте Бамблби? Разведчик случайно представил себе, как Оптимус Прайм сидит на коленях у Мегатрона. Он стер всю эту нить рассуждений так быстро, что процессор заболел, а файловая система предупредила об ошибке.

Надо было попробовать, так? Ради долга: собрать разведданные для Автоботов. Ради безопасности: чтоб Мегатрон не думал, что он слишком усталый, слабый, или напуганный. И потому - он вызывающе улыбнулся камерам на потолке, хотя его боевая маска и скрыла это от предполагаемых наблюдателей - потому что он не позволит мехам вроде Старскрима влиять на него.

Бамблби повернулся к Мегатрону, который все еще ухмылялся своей обычной кривой ухмылкой, чья насмешка и угроза не шла к его расслабленной позе. Улыбка разведчика растаяла, но его голос был тверд: ::Я выбираю информацию.:: Видя, что ухмылка Мегатрона только расширилась, он добавил, ::Но ты ведь знал, что я это выберу?::

"Иди сюда и спроси меня снова", сказал Мегатрон и покачал колено вверх-вниз.

Фраганутый Дес-садист! Тьфу, ну как Бамблби сумеет это сделать? Его броню морозило от одной только мысли о прикосновениях Мегатрона. Разведчик спрыгнул со стула, что отозвалось болью в ногах, и обошел вокруг стола. Его инстинкты кричали ему идти - бежать - в противоположную сторону. Он сосредоточился на своем отвращении, чтоб в его ЭМ поле не просочился страх.

У него не получалось сделать больше ни шагу. Его процессор попытался помочь, своеобычным глючным путем: достал сценарий из файла мечты-тревоги, где Бамблби сидел на коленях у Мегатрона. Может, получится записать данные из файла вместо брезгливости? Сцена происходила в бассейне машинного масла; разведчик полулежал, полуплавал, а Мегатрон был в той же расслабленной позе, как сейчас. Эмоциональная матрица Бамблби действительно подгрузила чувства из файла. Но она добавила их к реальности, а не перезаписала. Богомерзкая смесь, _возбуждение-отвращение-тепло-страх-лень-решимость_ , послала процессор разведчика в штопор. Он не мог хакнуть это без хорошей, основательной дефрагментации. Бамблби выключил файл. Поборов приступ головокружения, он вздохнул и и сжал кулаки.

Его правая рука, оказывается, сжимала полировочное полотенце. Ха, может быть? Он с опаской подошел к Мегатрону, который продолжал сидеть как сидел, явно наслаждаясь шоу. Одним быстрым движением Бамблби развернул ткань на левом колене Мегатрона, повернулся, подтянулся, и уселся на этот островок безопасности, как брезгливый курортник на склизкий булыжник.

Бамблби сидел рядом с двумя длинными, жестоко заточенными шипами, венчающими коленный механизм военачальника - то есть как можно дальше от корпуса. Ноги он свесил не между колен Мегатрона, а наружу, но повернулся, чтобы держать военачальника на виду. Мегатрон мог двигаться очень быстро; Бамблби был быстрей. Он надеялся, что все еще был быстрей, даже раненый. Он был готов откатиться, если военачальник ударит его за насмешку с полотенцем, или спрыгнуть и увернуться, если тот попытается его схватить.

Мегатрон продолжал держать руки за головой. Он одарил довольным смешком Бамблби, который почувствовал низкий звук через броню, и сказал: "Хитро, разведчик. Ну?"

Что спросить? С чего начать? Сначала важное: Бамблби изменил настройки своих банков памяти на самое высокое разрешение, и отрегулировал сенсоры до максимума. Он поежился от мысли, что если он покажет эти записи, ему придется объяснять Автоботам про свою точку зрения с колена Мегатрона. Но он напомнил себе, что если - когда - он выйдет отсюда, не надо будет больше обращать внимания на такие мелочи. Его друзья все поймут.

Для начала, простой вопрос. :: Сколько камер безопасности в этой комнате? :: Разведчик мог проверить ответ позже, и использовать эти данные для анализа других ответов, чтоб по звуку, видео, и ЭM отделить правду от лжи.

"Шесть камер", сказал Мегатрон, но не остановился на этом. "Две отдельные команды наблюдают тебя по ним в реальном времени. Возможно, ты умеешь взламывать такие камеры, и замки. Советую не делать этого".

Бамблби подумал, что стоило попробовать. Реакция охраны могла много чего прояснить о его статусе. Он задал еще один простой вопрос, чтоб набрать больше данных для будущего обнаружения лжи. ::Какой энергон я могу наливать из раздаточного автомата, и сколько?::

“Ешь сколько хочешь, низкой и средней марки. У нас энергона предостаточно, но не играй с едой, разведчик. Подумай, ведь где-то мехи голодают”.

Да, вот как все Автоботы на строгих пайках. Несмотря на легкий тон Мегатрона, это было еще одно предупреждение против диверсий. Топливо было огнеопасно, хотя энергон низкой и средней марки и не взрывался.

По крайней мере, военачальник не играл в дурацкие игры со слишком буквальными, слишком туманными, или недоговоренными ответами. Пока не играл.

:: Какие вопросы я могу задавать? Почему ты отвечаешь на них? ::

"Я не разглашу системы кодирования Немезис, или военные планы Десептиконов. Помимо такой тактической информации, спрашивай что угодно. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, и чтобы ты понимал".

По крайней мере, нужно было понять, почему...  :: Почему вот это все?:: Бамблби рукой обвел комнату и поскорей вернул ее на место на полотенце, чтоб оттолкнуться, если надо будет спрыгнуть. :: Почему починка, квартира, еда?::

"Все это" - Мегатрон тоже обвел комнату правой рукой; Бамблби напрягся, но рука улеглась на правое колено Мегатрона - "это демонстрация, и эксперимент. Война почти закончена. Нам надо думать, как жить дальше".

_Добро пожаловать на Кибертрон под управлением новой администрации_ , подумал Бамблби. _Твой энергон бесплатный, а хозяева рады оторвать тебе ноги на корм скраплетам_. Вслух он сказал: ::Я - твой экспериментальный объект?::

"Это верно. Ты очень подходишь для этой цели. Я как раз этим утром Прайму про это звонил".

Бамблби был ошарашен. Мегатрон опять говорил с Автоботами - о нем?! Но сначала разведчику надо было закончить свою первую серию вопросов, потому что его процессор не потянул бы многозадачность. Вроде как Мегатрон не пытался его прямо сейчас повредить. А без высокоприоритетных угроз было трудней не засыпать. Его системы посылали настойчивые запросы об отключении. Еще нет!

::Ты - экспериментатор? И все у тебя под… ручным управлением?:: Бамблби сам не мог поверить, что шутил про содеянное руками Мегатрона, причем только вчера. Он свалил это на глюки в своем процессоре.

“Это тоже правильно. Первые шаги всегда требуют деликатности”. Бамблби презрительно фыркнул, и Мегатрон усмехнулся. “Мне надо все наблюдать и корректировать”.

::Чего ты хочешь добиться, если твой эксперимент сработает?::

“Я хочу понять, что делать с Автоботами после войны”.

::Почему?::

"Почему бы не казнить вас всех? Нас слишком мало осталось! Лучшие инженеры Десептиконов уже давно работают над клонами. У нас есть Вехиконы, Истребители, и еще новый проект Шоквэйва. Результаты не вполне удовлетворительны. Возможно, мы никогда не найдем Кладезь Искр. Так что, Бамблби" - Мегатрон пронзительно посмотрел ему в окуляры - "моя цель - спасать жизни Кибертронцев".

::Расскажи это Истребителю, которого ты вчера застрелил,:: Бамблби хотел просто отвернуться, но не удержался от возражений. Чтоб Мегатрон пытался спасать жизни? Сверхнелепо!

"Нужна была демонстрация для моего заместителя, и для всех остальных, кто может осмелиться нарушить мои приказы. Этот клон - необходимая жертва, ради твоей безопасности. Я приказал Старскриму не причинять непоправимых повреждений, но он всегда так сильно соблазняется цепями и пролитым энергоном". Мегатрон покачал головой. "Про Вилджека ему тоже приходилось напоминать".

Вилджек остался верным духу своей команды, Крушителей: он сказал, что его турболис съел его отчет. Но Крушители, хоть отчетов и не писали, все же любили рассказывать о своих похождениях, а хороший рассказ требовал деталей. Вроде брызг энергона, и провалов в стасис - хотя в общем рассказ Вилджека был про всевозможные оригинальные методы высмеивания Старскрима, которые он изобрел и опробовал, пока был прикован у того в камере.

Бамблби не ощутил обещанной безопасности, только чуток облегчения, а потом гору вины, что кто-то ради этого должен был погибнуть. _Подожди, это же враг!_ В любом случае, что именно военачальник планировал в своем... эксперименте? Если бы Бамблби опять спросил, он получил бы еще пустые слова о спасении Кибертрона. Может быть, стоило спрашивать про подробности? Начиная с очевидного.

::Почему я сижу здесь, Мегатрон?:: Разведчик поболтал ногами. Не дожидаясь ответа, он поделился парой нелицеприятных идей. ::У тебя настолько надежды нет пообниматься, что приходится пленных заставлять? Или ты веришь, что можешь дрессировать мехов как мехо-зверей? Ты экспериментируешь, чтобы посмотреть, можно ли Автоботов приручать? Я могу заранее сказать: это с нами не выйдет!::

"Tы начал осваивать высокое искусство дразнения", сказал Мегатрон с одобрением, то ли насмешливым, то ли настоящим. "Это не твой стиль еще, Бамблби, но ты подаешь прекрасные надежды. Десептиконы дразнят, и это связано с тем, почему я предложил тебе _выбор_ " - Мегатрон опустил левую руку, так что Бамблби приготовился удирать. Но рука только похлопала по бедру военачальника и осталась висеть - "посидеть здесь. Думай об этом как о культурном обмене. Автоботы совсем немного обнимаются. А здесь все не так; может быть, даже ближе к твоим мечтам".

Что, опять этот шлак, про то, как Мегатрон превратит мечты Бамблби в реальность? И так было достаточно трудно отделять реальность от образов, выпадавших из файла мечты-тревоги; и Мегатрон ну никак не помогал! Да и зачем бы ему? Бамблби напомнил замороченному-себе, что Мегатрон был врагом, проводящим эксперимент по промыванию процессора над принужденным пленником.

::Ты знаешь, что я совершенно не хочу тебя трогать, нет?:: Спросил разведчик, не надеясь, правда, что это поможет.

"Я знаю", серьезно ответил Мегатрон, а затем продолжил в том же тоне, "И пока ты обдумывал мое предложение, ты не подгрузил из памяти ни один из четырнадцати различных сценариев из своего файла, где ты сидишь у меня на коленях, нет?"

Бамблби ахнул, а его память неподконтрольно сработала, так что картинки выскакивали одна за другой, быстрее, чем получалось их закрывать.

"Нет, нет, не спорь! Я был неправ", сказал Мегатрон. Да, да, он был неправ, и во многом; но военачальник добавил: "Не четырнадцать, а шестнадцать, если считать две сцены в космосе. Любопытно, почему ты выбираешь сценарии, которые пугают тебя так сильно? Технически говоря, в невесомости сидеть невозможно, но позы..."

Мегатрон подвигал коленями вверх-вниз, и комната покачнулась. Бамблби подавил тошноту: это слишком напоминало то, как его вчера Истребители бросали. Ему пришло в голову, что Старскрим мог почерпнуть вдохновение для пыток в том же файле, и он сердито уставился на Мегатрона.

"Это я тебя дразнил, разведчик", сказал Мегатрон, постукивая пальцем по символу Десептиконов у себя на груди. "Несильно, потому что я сейчас дружелюбный" - Бамблби нахмурился еще более сердито. "Уверяю тебя: я прекрасно понимаю, что ты не ведешь себя, как твой персонаж в твоем файле. Мои искусные разведчики уверяют меня, что ни один Автобот так себя не ведет. Я пытаюсь сказать тебе, и показать тебе, что это Десептиконы так себя ведут. Говоря твоим языком, никто из нас не попадает в положение, когда ‘надежды нет пообниматься’. И коль мы обсуждаем твой файл: браво! Для дилетанта, ты отлично раскрыл характер моего персонажа".

Да ну, что за ерунда! Мегатрон бредил, Бамблби глючил, а вселенная была достаточно безумна, чтобы посадить одного на колени другого. Сколько раз Мегатрон... изучал этот файл, расставлял на сцены тэги про позы и Праймус знает что еще, тратил на это время и циклы процессора? Бамблби хотел было спросить, но не смог. И хотя Мегатрон считал подобные данные о своих врагах ценными, разведчик не мог себя заставить обсуждать повадки Десептиконов во время интерфейса. Нет, ведь было что-то еще, что Бамблби надо было спросить. Он закрыл окуляры, чтобы сосредоточиться, и порылся в рабочей очереди своей памяти, которая так глючила, что ее структура данных скорей напоминала беспорядочную кучу, а не очередь.

Он отклонил сообщения об ошибках и запросы про отключение систем. Под ними ждал сценарий из его файла, чьи видео и звук автоматически включились, как обычно: Бамблби и Мегатрон дрейфовали в одноместной спасательной капсуле на орбите Сатурна. Они... Да, это действительно выглядело так, как будто Бамблби уютно устроился на коленях у Мегатрона. Кабели соединяли их порты данных.

Корпус Мегатрона накапливал и посылал через интерфейс более мощный заряд, a Бамблби более тонко изменял и пульсировал свое электромагнитное поле, из-за встроенных микросхем для маскировки и конспирации. Их интерфейс начался изысканно-медленно: от Мегатрона шли резкие и контрастные пакеты заряда, положительный-отрицательный, высокий и низкий, пламя и лед - а Бамблби принимал и модулировал их в обтекаемые, гладкие синусоиды.

Волны доросли до шторма; они пульсировали все быстрей, и от высокой частоты провода и микросхемы Бамблби пели в резонансе. Сильней заряд, выше волны, чаще и чаще; и потом стройная структура рухнула в восхитительный электрический хаос.

Интерфейс через кабели: то, что надо в невесомости! Кому охота разбираться с летающими где попало шариками интимных жидкостей?

Виды Сатурна из окон капсулы были отредактироваными картинами земных художников, а звук - старой кибертронской музыкой, которой Мегатрон-в-рассказе делился через кабели. Для полноты ощущений, Бамблби добавил к этой части файла ЭМ-дорожку, и дописывал туда кусочки данных каждый раз, как он перезагружался под этот рассказ. В результате у рассказа наросло много довольно однообразных сцен, в которых они с Мегатроном коротали долгие джуры, ожидая спасателей.

Их тела оставались в обьятии, и данные продолжали течь. Через окуляры Мегатрона, Бамблби видел кольца Сатурна не только как зловеще подсвеченные глыбы льда, но и как захватывающие траектории полета: резкий поворот здесь, шанс ускориться там. Со стороны разведчика, Мегатрон ощущал страх Бамблби, страх их бесконечного свободного падения над газовым гигантом. ‘Я не дам тебе упасть, я обещаю!’ сказал военачальник. Его крепкая сильная рука под дверями-крыльями Бамблби так успокаивала...

Разведчик вздрогнул и проснулся, открыв окуляры. Он бы упал назад, если бы не рука Мегатрона. Он отшатнулся от прикосновения, и ему чуть не пришлось спрыгнуть на пол, но потом удалось восстановить равновесие.

Мегатрон убрал руку на другое колено и спросил: “Пора заканчивать?”

::Да!:: Бамблби ответил поскорей, потому что он наконец-то извлек самый важный вопрос из очереди своей памяти. ::То есть, я имею в виду, нет! Еще нет. О чем говорили ты и Оптимус Прайм?::

"В основном тактические переговоры, так что это секретно. Как обычно мы с Праймом и разговариваем, раз в несколько дней ".

Удивление Бамблби, должно быть, было написано у него на лице, потому что Мегатрон сказал: "Двум сторонам приходится много чего координировать, чтобы организовать войну. Но я отвлекся; ведь конечно ты спрашиваешь о себе."

Разведчик действительно о себе спрашивал, и ему крайне важно было это знать, да только его тело пыталось выключиться, а сообщения об ошибках уже угрожали стасисом, если он не инициирует сон. Нет, нет, еще нет! Голос Мегатрона звучал словно бы издалека. "Вчера Прайм связался со мной, чтобы сообщить, что ты не знаешь, где находятся Автоботы. Я как раз шел спасать тебя от Старскрима. Я сказал ему, что ты и я о базе Автоботов не беседовали" - лицо Мегатрона расплывалось, множилось, и копии самодовольной ухмылки нависали над Бамблби. "Я сказал, что я занят с тобой, и потом перезвоню. Прайм спросил, что я с тобой делаю. Я сказал: ‘Не я с ним, а вместе делаем’, и послал ему определенный файл вместо объяснений. Угадаешь, что за файл, разведчик?"

Бамблби сжал край своего полотенца так крепко, что его пальцы прорвали ткань. Комната неистово качалась из стороны в сторону. Через несколько нанокликов он понял, почему, и перестал качать головой в безмолвном крике "Нет!"

Крошечная надежда: может, Мегатрон ему врал, или перекручивал правду, как и для Оптимуса? Да нет, чего ради! И где файл Бамблби в следующий раз всплывет, может, в коллекции-другой-десятой в компьютерной сети Земли, которую люди-автолюбители поэтично называли ‘информационной магистралью’, и к огромному сожалению враги Бамблби знали о его рассказах, но враги так и так о нем думали гадости, мнения мехов вроде Мегатрона его не заботили, нет-нет, вовсе нет, но друзья Бамблби, его соратники, члены его семьи, какой кошмар, если они узнали его глупый глючный секрет, и он планировал рассказать им в один прекрасный день, но только не сегодня, ведь сейчас он ничего не мог им объяснить, сейчас ему так нужна была их помощь, их поддержка, сейчас...

Он заставил себя задать следующий вопрос, хотя его вокодер звучал тихо и с перебоями, ::О чем ты и Оптимус говорили этим утром?::

"Я сказал Прайму, что ты останешься с нами на время, как представитель Автоботов. Он потребовал гарантий, что мы не удерживаем тебя силой. Так трогательно: "Я ценю чувства Бамблби, и он волен действовать, как считает нужным. Тем не менее, я могу поговорить с ним напрямую?" Мегатрон не подражал характерному баритону, но он отлично поймал интонации Оптимуса. "Я сказал ему, что ты до сих пор не проснулся, после веселой ночки. Ты бы видел его лицо!”

Бамблби, вероятно, застыл слишком надолго, так что Мегатрон решил отпустить его: разведчик почувствовал, что его сиденье наклонилось и опустилось. Он автоматически встал и схватился за стол, покачиваясь от усталости. Его периферийные системы выключались для экономии циклов процессора; он вручную включил оптические датчики, чтобы продолжать видеть.

"Отдыхай", приказал Мегатрон и вышел, без прощальных любезностей или насмешек.

Когда дверь за военачальником закрылась, Бамблби поплелся к платформе. Настраиваемая платформа; и какая разница? Он рухнул на нее ничком, и зарылся лицом в руки. Его искра сжалась до боли, его конденсаторы искрили, вентили стопорились, двигатель захлебывался, топливный насос потерял свой ритм, и все системы бесконтрольно сбивались, сотрясая корпус в безудержных спазмах. Последний раз такое электромеханическое несчастье случилось с ним сразу после того, как Бамблби и Раф ускользнули от Десептиконов, разбомбивших и взявших штурмом базу Автоботов в Джаспере, штат Невада.

Они нашли свое первое пристанище в заброшенном сарае. Раф спросил, "Би, ты плачешь?” Он обхватил руками голову разведчика и обнимал его, пока системы Бамблби не перекалибровались

Бамблби представил, что маленькие теплые ладони Рафа гладят его по голове, и, по земному выражению, заснул в слезах.

И все же ему пришлось... Активировать файл - рука Мегатрона на его шее - крошечный заряд острых ощущений и вожделения - протоколы сна включены.


	5. Доброе утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Во время первой проведенной им в сознании ночи на Немезис Бамблби пытается поспать, дефрагментироваться, и помечтать о мире на Кибертроне. Но ему мешает в этом генератор случайных событий Вселенной, а может, офицеры Десептиконов. Разведчик полон решимости набраться сил, даже если придется спать по четверть джура за раз.

Что-то пощекотало ногу Бамблби, и не луч сканера на этот раз. С тем уровнем общей угрозы, который он выставил себе на протокол сна, он проснулся бы с криком, если бы не был солдатом. Но его гражданская жизнь длилась всего несколько кликов сразу после его активации. Он получил встроенное оружие и файлы с основами военного дела Автоботов еще до своей первой дефрагментации. В файлах были специальные протоколы пробуждения в полевых операциях.

Когда сенсоры Бамблби обнаружили легкое прикосновение, они послали сигнал высокого приоритета и прервали дефрагментацию. Процессор в этот момент пытался решить, какой тэг дать воспоминаниям о поведении Старскрима на мостике: или _#СамовлюболеннаяГлупость,_ или _#ПодозрительноПлохоеАктерство_. Бамблби не отстранился от прикосновения, и оставил свои окуляры затемненными, но включил поток визуальных данных на низком разрешении. Он медленно перевернулся с живота на бок, чтобы лучше видеть, и замер, как будто не в состоянии проснуться. Непросто было замаскировать всплеск тревоги и отвращения, когда Бамблби понял, что враг тут, в его комнате, трогает его во сне, но протокол пробуждения подавлял всплески ЭМ поля и держал корпус неподвижным. Нок Аут драматически-раздраженно вздохнул, наклонился и протянул руку, чтобы ...

Бамблби не стал дожидаться и выяснять. Его левая рука резко взлетела на перехват протянутой руки доктора, и с этим рычагом разведчик резко вскочил с платформы. Он вложил весь свой импульс в удар кулаком в лицо. Нок Аут увернулся, но даже скользящий удар по бронированному шлему дезориентировал его на наноклик. Бамблби шагнул за спину Нок Аута, выкрутил его руку так, что любое движение угрожало вывихнуть локоть, а второй рукой обхватил доктора за шею.

Нок Аут расслабился в его хватке и протянул, "И это твоя благодарность за то, что я мягко разбудил тебя, разведчик? Если ты так отчаянно хотел пообниматься, мог бы попросить!"

Бамблби не ответил. Раздались медленные аплодисменты. Разведчик повернулся, волоча за собой Нок Аута, и увидел довольную ухмылку Мегатрона. "Молодец, Бамблби. Теперь отпусти моего доктора и дай ему просканировать тебя".

Но разведчик не отпускал свою добычу. Его все еще сбитый с толку процессор медленно перебирал возможные варианты использования заложника. Пока что все сценарии заканчивались легкими неудобствами для Нок Аута и серьезными повреждениями Бамблби - а он оказывался прикован к медицинской стойке, где его ремонтировал свежераздраженный Нок Аут (возможно, с вывихом локтя). Радость жизни. На вид, оба Десептикона разделяли мнение Бамблби о его уровне опасности: где-то между ‘несуществующим’ и ‘мизерным’.

"Как бы я не заботился о физических нуждах моих пациентов..." - Нок Аут вильнул задом к паху Бамблби. Разведчик отпрянул, но не ослабил захват. Он взглянул на Мегатрона; военачальник все так же усмехался. Ага. Выходит, истребитель на взлетной палубе был расстрелян за неповиновение, а не за непристойности по отношению к ‘личному эксперименту’ Мегатрона. Бамблби пометил _#ВероятноПравда_ прежние утверждения Мегатрона о телесных привычках Десептиконов, и сглотнул, осознав, что из этого вытекало. У страха был смутный привкус разочарования.

Нок Аут продолжил: "Моя смена закончилась джур назад. Меня ждет последний выпуск _‘Зверь-моторов’_ с ооочень блестящим гоночным автомобилем на обложке. Давай потом поиграем, разведчик? Пожалуйста, дай мне сделать то, что приказал мой повелитель и просканировать тебя? "

Это было... вежливо. Бамблби подождал несколько нанокликов только лишь для того, чтобы показать, что он может, и отпустил доктора. Он не потрудился отскочить или принять боевую стойку. Нок Аут повернулся, трансформировал сканер из своей руки, и начал медленное сканирование с ног Бамблби.

От ощущения легкого прикосновения изнутри брони Бамблби ерзал, но стоял на месте. Сказать Мегатрону, что сон без прерываний важней для здоровья, чем сканирование? Нет смысла. В отличии от военачальника, Бамблби не любил заявлять очевидное вслух. Он проверил свой хронометр: он спал меньше джура, а индикатор сообщал, что нужно не менее десяти.

Сканирование замедлилось на коленях и бедрах, а потом на запястьях и плечах, а потом на левой двери-крыле, которую предпочитал Старскрим, и на этом закончилось. “Мой повелитель, в таком темпе, само-ремонт закончится примерно через планетарный цикл. Разведчик будет готов к вашей поездке”, сообщил Нок Аут.

Что? Мегатрон не выглядел готовым к вопросам. Он кивнул, вышел в коридор, и жестом, не оборачиваясь, приказал следовать за ним. Бамблби посмотрел на платформу, вздохнул, и сделал медленный шаг к двери.

Нок Аут опередил его. "Сладкой перезагрузки!" Он ухмыльнулся, вышел, и дверь закрылась за ним. Замки включились с очень тихим шепотом хорошо отлаженной машины.

На этот раз Бамблби отрегулировал платформу. Он опустил секции в середине вниз, чтоб сделать углубление для своих дверей-крыльев, и поднял изголовье, чтоб легче было наблюдать за дверью. И заодно уж, он сделал поверхность микро-сетки мягче, а то она была отрегулирована для более тяжелых корпусов и не прогибалась под его весом. Он лег на спину, и тихонько застонал: до чего хорошо! Распорки дверей-крыльев свисали, и ничто не жало на чувствительные поверхности. Его спина и плечи расслабились вдоль и поперек. Любимая поза для перезарядки напомнила о тихих днях отпусков во время прекращения огня на Кибертроне, но один взгляд на дверь вернул его обратно на Землю. Тут, на Земле, Мегатрон высмеивал ‘цепи и пролитый энергон’ Старскрима, а сам, по-видимому, предпочитал более тонкие пытки. _‘Вот тебе отличная платформа в комплекте с лишением сна.’_

Бамблби повысил чувствительность своих звуковых датчиков, надеясь, что сама дверь его разбудит, если кто-нибудь войдет. А тем временем надо было спать, пока дают. Он твердо сказал себе не думать о том, что Автоботы считают его перебежчиком ( _не надо! они не будут!_ ), или о том, почему крепкое здоровье пригодится для поездки с Мегатроном. Бамблби застрял в усталости и тоске, но поимка Нок Аута его чуть-чуть подбодрила, хоть и было это бесполезно.

Драка взвинтила Бамблби, так что он  поискал в файле мечты-тревоги что-нибудь мирное, тихое, расслабляющее... Что-нибудь, что Мегатрон еще не связал с реальными кошмарами-тревогами. Разведчик вставлял тег _#Кон_б/у_ в свои рассказы - увы, все о руке-в-порту, космических мостах, высотах, или о коленях Мегатрона - и думал, что так рассказы скоро кончатся, а потом что? Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось придумывать новые сценарии в плену у Мегатрона.

Наконец он нашел относительно нетронутую сцену в громадном, под высоким куполом складе на Кибертроне. Она начиналась с легкого объятия Бамблби и Мегатрона, и обязательной, по-быстрому ласки вдоль шеи Бамблби, а потом оба принимались за дело.

Толпа мехов входила и выходила через гигантские двери, работала над инвентаризацией на дюжинах консолей, подключенных к  настенному экрану, подвозила товары, и сортировала лом от сокровищ. На столе в углу были кубы с энергоном и закуски из твердого энергона; пол был завален шестернями, проводами и микросхемами от старых инструментов, но ничто не напоминало части тел или шрапнель. Автоботы, Десептиконы и Нейтралы работали вместе, без распрей - мечтательная история про после-войны.

Летающие мехи привезли издалека коробки, и оставили их снаружи склада. Бамблби буксировал их на антиграв-поддоне, а Мегатрон просто поднимал и нес большие или неуклюжие предметы. Бамблби вывез свой поддон за двери, где Мегатрон пытался балансировать с...

"Что это? Столько причиндалов и шестерней и всякого... Кое-какие части я знаю - это механизм перфорированного диска, а это гребенчатая решетка, а это" - Бамблби встал на цыпочки, чтобы достать до верха хитроумного приспособления, когда-то блестящего, а теперь покрытого сажей войны - "это тепловой генератор, но почему здесь сотни маленьких присосок прикреп..."

Бамблби взвизгнул и отдернул руку, потом захихикал от облегчения: когда он прикоснулся, механизм с громким скрежетом завибрировал. Двигатель все еще работал, но с трудом.

_Я там такой беззаботный и счастливый,_ подумал реальный-Бамблби со вздохом, бросая взгляд то на дверь с ее обещанием реального-Мегатрона, то на стол с двумя недопитыми кубами энергона и полотенцем, на котором он сидел у Мегатрона на руках. Он выключил свои окуляры. Спать!

В сцене Мегатрон сказал, "Это кресло для массажа и полировки. Наверное, из имения богатого меха".

Он набычился, вечный бунтарь, и Бамблби попытался сменить тему. "Хочешь, помогу с антигравом?"

"Незачем. Ха, почему бы тебе не сесть в это кресло, маленький разведчик "- реальный Бамблби заерзал на своей платформе. Надо будет потом не забыть глобальный замен этой фразы в файле - "и я покажу тебе, как это делается!"

С силой забойщика-ставшего-гладиатором и с плавной грацией (его почерком в рукопашном бою), Мегатрон нес кресло, легко балансируя все его громоздкие части, приспособления, инструменты и смеющегося Бамблби наверху. Он осторожно опустил его в дальнем углу склада, за высоким нагромождением коробок, и прошептал: "Кресло слишком громкое, но если ты сможешь не шуметь, то я смогу сделать тебе отличный массаж."

Бамблби расслабился на откинутой спинке, осторожно, чтобы не касаться приспособлений. Не прошло и клика, как он растаял под мягкими уверенными прикосновениями рук Мегатрона, а потом и губ. Обычно он стонал и болтал, и смеялся, когда его трогали эти руки; молчание резко фокусировало внимание - и резко поднимало заряд. Мегатрон ухмыльнулся, очерчивая легкими поцелуями края фар на груди Бамблби, а потом чувствительные стыки брони на боку и вниз, к панели интерфейса.

Бамблби поспешно заменил стон на беззвучный вздох. Мегатрон постучал по панели одним кончиком пальца. Как только она открылась, ‘массаж’ сосредоточился на коннекторе Бамблби, в один наноклик сверх-накачанным под искусными губами и языком Мегатрона. Почти невыносимо; Бамблби едва сдержал стон. Мегатрон не прекращал ласкать его коннектор, а руками гладил плечи разведчика, грудь и ноги. Медленные, спокойные прикосновения помогали Бамблби не проиграть их игру.

Разведчик слышал других мехов на складе. Они разговаривали, смеялись, и таскали тяжести, но набегающие волны заряда гасили эти звуки, эти данные с несравненно более низким приоритетом, чем аппетитный гул вентилей Мегатрона. Мощный реактивный двигатель взревел, едва не столкнув Бамблби за грань. Он не издал ни звука; он был готов идти до конца, искря из стыков брони и празднуя близкую победу в игре.

Мегатрон отстранился. Кривая улыбка и блеск окуляров обещали озорство. Бамблби открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Мегатрон приложил палец к губам разведчика и огляделся по сторонам.

Заряд Бамблби только слегка рассеялся к тому времени, когда военачальник нашел что-то на полу и вернулся. Он показал свою находку - мягкую тонкую проволочку - затем снова взял коннектор Бамблби в рот. Мегатрон целовал и облизывал коннектор, и при этом тихонько водил кончиком проволочки глубоко под броней, между плитами на боку и животе Бамблби.

Разведчик вздрогнул и чуть не закричал: его наслаждение внезапно взлетело до небес. С зарядом почти на уровне перезагрузки, легкие прикосновения сбивали с толку его сенсорную сеть  - так удивительно, неожиданно и невыносимо! Он заткнул себе рот кулаком и прикусил сустав, мошенничая в игре. А что было делать, если Мегатрон быстро скользил губами вверх и вниз по коннектору Бамблби, и продолжал обводить стыки брони на его животе и бедрах этой порожденной-Юникроном, благословенной-Праймусом маленькой проволочкой?! Плазменная дуга удовольствия искрила между сенсорным узлом на кончике коннектора и каждым швом, куда притрагивался Мегатрон. Хак Мегатрона усиливал электрический трепет дуги по экспоненте, через растущую сеть затронутых и пробужденных чувственных зон.

А потом Мегатрон плавно перенес коннектор в руку, и его рот спустился к порту Бамблби. Горячий язык проник внутрь, и поглотивший Бамблби электрический шторм вспыхнул с новым размахом, разожженный сенсорами в его порту, до того нетронутом. Это был звездный час Бамблби в карьере разведчика: он не закричал, проваливаясь в стасис от этой перезагрузки.

***

На этот раз будильник Бамблби оказался совсем не мягким. Звук был _громким_. Он вскрикнул от боли в аудио и снизил их чувствительность, вскочил и бросился к источнику шума. Сигнал бедствия Автоботов шел из консоли. Может, его друзья пробрались на Немезис, пытаясь спасти его, и попали в беду? Может, у него выйдет отследить звонок, или хакнуть дверь и помочь им - или хоть отвлекающий маневр устроить?

Бамблби передал, “Кто здесь? Вам нужна помощь?” на общий комм-канал Автоботов. Немезис изолирован от радиоволн, но какая разница, если Автоботы внутри? Кто пришел? Рекеры штурмовали крепость в лоб, или Смоукскрин прокрался со своим Фазовым Переключателем?

На его сообщение ничего не ответили, и ничего не изменилось в сигнале бедствия. Бамблби начал набирать первые команды отслеживающего хака на консоли. Но тут сдавленный смех присоединился к звукам сигнала, а потом, “Заткнись!” - высоким, скрипучим, незнакомым голосом.

“Я не могу! Его лицо!” сказал, смеясь, еще один, тоже незнакомый голос. Раздались звуки потасовки, и сигнал бедствия выключился.

"Старскриму понравится" - скрипучий голос тоже засмеялся.

"Если ты проживешь достаточно долго, чтоб показать ему запись, Стив" - вставил третий голос, веселый и насмешливый, без следа тревог о другом варианте.

Бамблби медленно опустил руки от консоли. Его двигатель сбоил, а топливный насос захлебывался; системы не справлялись с таким резким скачком от сна к боевой готовности. На этот раз хронометр сообщил, что он дефрагментировался менее четверти джура. Шлак!

"Подожди, Брайан, ты оставил звонок открытым? Ты тупой глюк, ты..."

Скрипучий голос Стива прервало низкое рычание, слишком знакомое Бамблби. "Вахта. Что происходит?"

“Мой лорд!” четыре голоса сказали почти в унисон. 

"СТ-3в3, доложи," сказал Мегатрон, и от концентрации угрозы в короткой фразе Бамблби содрогнулся.

"Рад был знать тебя еще при жизни, Стив," тихо прокомментировал веселый третий мех.

Бамблби вздрогнул, когда Мегатрон проревел, "Выключите трансляцию, идиоты! Пусть мне придется казнить всех до последнего клона, я...” Консоль стихла.

Разведчик взял со стола свой стакан энергона, сел на платформу и уставился на крошечные волны на синей жидкости в его дрожащих руках. Ему даже не было любопытно, кому принадлежала идея шоу: Мегатрону, Старскриму, или Вехиконам (в этом случае, предположительно, вскоре-мертвым Вехиконам). Не было на Немезис никаких Автоботов, никакой спасательной операции, ни сейчас, ни потом - зачем прикидываться? Автоботы не станут его спасать, если они думают, что он соединился с любовью всей его жизни.

Бамблби переждал дрожь своего корпуса, а потом приоткрыл свою маску. Он потягивал энергон, пока его системы не успокоились. Он вздохнул, а потом послал команду заменить все фразы ‘маленький разведчик’ в своем файле на просто ‘разведчик’. Если надо дефрагментироваться по кусочкам, так и быть. Когда его процессор будет чуть более функциональным, Бамблби решит, как ему действовать в качестве армии Автоботов из одного меха.

Дверь загудела, разблокировалась, а потом открылась. Разгневанный военачальник шагнул к Бамблби, который бросил ему дерзкий взгляд. Он так устал, что уже не боялся. ::Трудно нынче найти хороших слуг, Мегатрон? Или ты притворялся специально для меня?::

Мегатрон покачал головой и нахмурился. Кажется, стыдливое недовольство проглядывало из-под его гнева. Военачальник достал чип из подпространства и положил его на платформу рядом с Бамблби. "Это моя комм-частота. Позвони мне, если... если что. Я поставил Старскрима и двух его Истребителей на вахту".

Если Мегатрон пытался этим успокоить Бамблби, то у него ничего не вышло. Разведчик проводил взглядом спину Мегатрона, поставил стакан на пол и взял чип. Вредоносное программное обеспечение? Как не было смысла травить его энергон, так и не было смысла прятать хаки. Десептиконы могли сунуть Нейронный Шунт в процессор Бамблби когда им пожелается. Он вставил чип в порт на своем запястье, быстренько пробежался по нему антивирусом только лишь ради хороших привычек, и добавил частоту в свою комм-систему.

Он бросил чип у платформы, рядом с его кубом энергона. Зачем поддерживать образцовый порядок в стиле Мегатрона?

Следующий джур или около того Бамблби провел в сражении со своими протоколами сна. Ему пришлось бросить три рассказа на полпути, потому что сцены из них теперь были привязаны к недобрым событиям последних двух дней. Позвать Мегатрона по комм-связи, чтобы и его тоже разбудить? Нет, безумно и опасно. История про склад пока еще работала, но он по опыту знал, что пройдет несколько циклов сна, пока его эмоциональная матрица не включится в этот рассказ достаточно сильно. Четвертый рассказ, который он попробовал, не только не был возможен в известной вселенной, но и вообще был полным сюрреализмом; наконец-то Бамблби удалось вырубиться.

В этот раз его разбудили - он проверил сразу же - меньше чем через два джура.

::Давай поговорим. У нас мало времени:: - бинарные гудки были похожи на собственные звуки Бамблби, только на более низких тонах. Источник звука явно был в комнате - где? Он сел, просканировал комнату, нашел сигнал от искры, а потом заметил, что кусок серо-фиолетовой стены оторвался и завис в воздухе. Смена цвета на светлые оттенки серого пробежала по поверхности. Грани перестроились в шесть криволинейных остроконечных крыльев, с небольшими крылышками над и под крупными. Элегантное тело-стрела нарисовалось между ними. Лазербик.

Погоди, Лазербик разве не дрон? Лазербик умеет говорить? Выходит, так - ::Камеры зациклены. У нас есть четыре клика, пока следующая рекалибровка в системе не сломает мой хак. Ты достаточно проснулся, чтобы слушать?::

::Наверно, да, :: сказал Бамблби. Позвонить Мегатрону? Маленький дрон Саундвэйва - нет, не дрон, маленький мех - был смертельно-умелым снайпером. Но вроде Лазербик не вел себя враждебно, а с двумя джурами перезагрузки Бамблби уже не балансировал на самой грани стасиса от усталости. Вернулось даже некоторое любопытство. ::Ты пробрался через воздухозаборники?:: спросил он.

::Не глупи,:: прогудел Лазербик, необъяснимо напоминая разведчику Арси, и он решил пометить Лазербик женским полом. Она продолжила, ::Это настоящий корабль, не как в твоих рассказах. В наших воздухозаборниках решетки приварены. Я хакнула дверную блокировку.::

::Чего ты хочешь?::

::Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался отсюда. Когда придет время, я помогу тебе сбежать.::

::Что теперь? Почему?!:: Бамблби не мог поверить своим аудио. Может, он скверно зациклился в дефраге, и еще не проснулся?

::Это сложно. У меня нет времени объяснять. Мой господин расстроен, потому что ты здесь. Ты хочешь убраться отсюда. И я хочу, чтобы ты убрался. Этого не достаточно?::

::Как я могу доверять тебе, Лазербик?::

Верхняя пара крыльев приподнялась, а потом опустилась: Лазербик пожала плечами. ::Если ты не будешь сотрудничать, и я не смогу устроить твой побег, я устрою аварию. Побег лучше, потому что нам уже предостаточно смертей. Вот в этом я согласна с Мегатроном. Дай мне твою кодированную комм-частоту. И быстро!::.

У Бамблби было много еще вопросов. Корпус Лазербик вздрогнул, но от чего, он не понял. ::Скорей!:: прогудела она, развернувшись к выходу.

Бамблби замялся, потом послал свой код сигналом малой дальности.

::Принято,:: сказала Лазербик.

Дверь открылась на крошечную щелку. На вид, Лазербик не встревожилась: ее рук дело. Не то чтоб у нее были руки. Она прижалась к дверной панели, и цвет ее поверхности пошел рябью и изменился, сливаясь с фоном. Она изогнула конец крыла в дверной проем - заметно было только лишь потому, что Бамблби знал в точности, куда смотреть - и движением, вроде медленным, но на деле стремительным, сложилась-просочилась из комнаты, словно ее корпус был сделан из идеальной нано-жидкости без трения. Дверь закрылась и заблокировалась с приглушенным щелчком.

Бамблби считал себя приличным лазутчиком, но визит Лазербик был на совершенно другом уровне. Высший пилотаж! Разведчик почувствовал что-то вроде влюбленности, в чисто профессиональном смысле, конечно.

Его следующие несколько джуров прошли в вязком болоте между состояниями: нe сон и нe бодрствование. Разведчик перевел большинство систем в режим ожидания, приглушил сенсорные потоки данных, и направил почти все циклы процессора на неэффективную дефрагментацию без отключения сознания. Данные приходилось сортировать и помечать тэгами часть за частью. Метод был настолько медленным, что едва покрывал его сенсорный ввод данных плюс отдельные шальные мысли, так что Бамблби пришлось приглушить почти весь свой процессор. В этом состоянии невозможно было ни разрабатывать стратегии, ни мечтать, ни обдумывать странные события последних джуров.

По крайней мере, банки памяти и процессор не сносило еще глубже в хаос от усталости, а электромеханические системы не трухануло еще раз, когда он услышал сигнал тревоги. Десы что, всегда так и жили, от одного сбоя к другому, даже когда его тут не было? И разве не стала бы вся их фракция помягче, если б только им всем удалось цикл или десять прилично поспать?

Это был стандартный сигнал Десептиконов, свистать всех наверх. Вспыхнула мысль о спасательной операции: крошечная надежда, которую Бамблби тут же прихлопнул. Он повернул голову к громкой консоли, даже не потрудившись встать. На экране появилось лицо Старскрима. Брови командира воздушной армады задрались, а свои паучьи руки он стиснул на груди. Чего-то испугался? Его голос сменил сигнал тревоги, заявив: "Я, тьфу, то есть мы... Истребители... Случилась авария. Скраплеты сбежали. Повторяю, корабль заражен скраплетами".

Рядом с лицом Старскрима на консоли появилось лицо Мегатрона. "Внимание, новый план." Спокойствие этого низкого голоса почему-то таило в себе больше угрозы, чем прежний рев и рычание. "Игровые группы, подготовить шаттл. Быть готовыми к вылету через один джур. Мы отправляемся на Кибертрон, прямо сейчас. Мой первый офицер вполне способен разобраться со своим собственным беспорядком, не так ли?"

Бамблби услышал робкое: “Да, мой лорд" из консоли - и характерный пронзительный скрежет и лязг с потолка. Скраплет прогрызал крышку воздухозаборника. Упомянутая Лазербик решетка, на закуску перед основным блюдом: разведчиком.

Голос Мегатрона оставался обманчиво спокойным: "Старскрим, передай свой караульный пост Шоквэйву и явись на мостик. Принеси кнут". Изображение военачальника погасло.

Покорный Старским повторил, "Да, мой лорд" и тоже выключил передачу. Бамблби показалось, что в голосе офицера он услышал облегчение. Мегатрон был слишком прагматичным, чтобы сечь мехов перед их казнью.

Разведчик оглядел почти пустую комнату. Ничего пригодного в качестве боевого оружия так и не появилось в ней с тех пор, как его сюда привели. Он взял два пустых куба из дозатора энергона. Когда скраплет прогрыз крышку воздухозаборника и полетел к нему, Бамблби выставил куб открытой гранью вперед - так быстро, что у зверя не было шанса затормозить, и он врезался в дно куба с громким лязгом. Разведчик накрыл свою добычу вторым кубом, связал кубы полировочным полотенцем и поставил их на стол.

Кошмарная пасть скраплета, усеянная рядами и рядами лазерно-острых зубов, барабанила по грани куба, пытаясь прогрызть его насквозь и прорваться к разведчику. Насколько Бамблби знал, кристалл этих кубов был одним из очень немногих веществ во Вселенной, которое скраплеты не могли есть. Сдавшись, существо закрыло пасть. Моментально милое и невинное, оно сложило задние и средние ноги и село. Скраплет поднял на разведчика свои огромные фиолетовые окуляры: один пленный перед другим.

::Я назову тебя Стив,:: сказал Бамблби. ::Доброе утро, Стив.::


	6. Понимание - трёхгранный меч (часть 1 из 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока Бамблби пытается хоть немного отдохнуть, Мегатрону совсем не спится. Он слишком занят своей новой ролью персонажа, от лица которого ведется рассказ. В части 1, Мегатрон и Старскрим пьют высокосортный энергон под воспоминания о Каоне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Страхи и Страшилки начинается после эпизода 9 сезона 3 шоу Трансформеры: Прайм. Как и в шоу, здесь Десептиконы только что потеряли рой Инсектиконов в зомби-чуме, и манипулировали Автоботами, чтобы те уничтожили клонов Предаконов. Автоботы живут в наспех перестроенном ангаре на базе ВВС США. Им не хватает ресурсов; им пришлось заменить искалеченную руку Ультра Магнуса примитивной клешней, так что Бамблби ужасно боится потерять конечность. В противоположность этому, Десептиконы сохранили большинство своей инфраструктуры, в том числе шахты энергона, лаборатории и межпланетное сообщение. Мегатрон чувствует себя на грани победы.  
> События глав 1-5 отличаются от шоу только в двух местах: Бамлби в плену, а Автоботы передислоцируются на новую базу. Дальше Страхи и Страшилки идут своим путем, в том числе и предыстория.  
> Мегатрон здесь и Мегатрон в ‘Трансформеры: Прайм’ отличаются (и не только тем, что здесь мы видим его в спальне). Здесь Мегатрон проработал свой разрушительный гнев, и взрастил амбиции за пределами военачальника фракции маленькой провинциальной цивилизации. Эти мечты о власти требуют более тонких политических механизмов чем тиранить горстку мехов кулаками. Мегатрон хочет привлечь хотя бы часть Автоботов на роли в его сценариях, причем не только в публичных казнях.  
> Мегатрон все тот безжалостный гладиатор, тот же знакомый, грозный (любимый?) персонаж, с куском Темного Энергона вместо (части?) искры. Но он проводит больше времени в стратегических совещаниях.

_\- Все в этом мире про секс, кроме секса. Секс про власть._

Мегатрон поднял бровь. "Это слишком прямолинейно для твоего стиля, Старскрим, и я не припомню такой цитаты у кибертронских известных авторов. Что, опять тратил время в земном интернете?"

\- Тратил время? Тратил время?! Только лишь потому, что я использую реляционные запросы для изучения наших будущих подданных? Директивные алгоритмы Саундвэйва могут отсосать мои форсажи!

\- Хороший оборот речи, эта цитата, -  сказал Мегатрон умиротворительно. Он послал себе напоминание, чтобы потом ткнуть Старскрима носом в его неспособность отличать случайное рысканье в сети от алгоритма. "Может, завербовать автора?"

\- Покойник, -  коротко ответил Старскрим - все еще взъерошенный, но не до такой степени, чтобы называть Мегатрона ‘мой господин’ наедине. - он был мятежным поэтом, как и ты, только его слова не разожгли никаких революций.

\- Ядерная пушка и слова воспламеняют больше, чем одни слова. Я отточил мастерство риторики на гладиаторских аренах Каона.

Старскрим закатил окуляры: "Единожды гладиатор, всегда гладиатор". Мегатрон заметил, что вокодер офицера до сих пор авто-кодировал его тон в благоговейный на этом слове. Продолжение было просто язвительно: "Весь твой мир - это аренa! Все в нем - инсценированные матчи-единоборства! "

Мегатрон ухмыльнулся, уклоняясь от матча: “Еще один неплохой речевой оборот. Твой?” Старскрим пожал плечами, и полководец продолжил: “Твоя цитата навевает воспоминания. Саундвэйв бы ответил, что все в мире - про террор. И я, как тебе отлично известно, дражайший Старскрим, - это была подсказка усмехнуться, что Старскрим и сделал, - уже давно воплощаю сплав идей и Саундвэйва, и твоего мертвого поэта”.

_\- Страх и любовь, лишь два конца одного астро-моста_ , - процитировал Старскрим.

Мегатрон глотнул энергон высшего класса, закрыл окуляры, и продекламировал продолжение своего старого стихотворения своему первому помощнику. Их планы завершились на сегодня; военачальник и его офицер небрежно развалились в громадном кресле в небольшой комнате для заседаний, и Мегатрон медленно поглаживал чувствительные концевые крылышки на спине Старскрима. В реактивном режиме они трансформировались в самые кончики крыльев, и были плотно покрыты тонко откалиброванными сенсорами давления, температуры, скорости воздуха или пальцев любовника. Старскрим упрямо оставался все тем же декоративным князьком из Башен, несмотря на все пережитое. Он игриво вытянул носочки и развернул бедра, позируя в обнимку с громоздким корпусом военачальника.

Он поаплодировал стихотворению - одной рукой по панели интерфейса Мегатрона, и военачальник открыл ее. “Моя очередь читать! - сказал Старскрим и сразу же начал (немного переигрывая, подумал Мегатрон). - _Стиль боя Мегатронуса на арене полон соблазнительных подтекстов и темных обещаний. Если ты один из немногих счастливчиков, что испытал интимный танец Джаза в его эксклюзивном ночном клубе (см. выпуск 24), то ты оценишь сходство. Невероятно воздушный балет пеших маневров Мегатронуса взрывает все прошлые теории боевого баланса, как сам грозный гладиатор уничтожает каждого противника. Если ты сразишься с Магатронусом, он будет близко, очень близко: в твоем пространстве, лицом к лицу, почти в твоих объятьях - но не совсем. Он призраком скользнет над твоей броней, он будет заигрывать с твоим оружием”._ Мегатрон услышал щелчок и почувствовал как хорошо знакомые выступы скользят вдоль его коннектора: _“Он соблазнит или принудит тебя, танцевать или сражаться по его безумному интимному сценарию. Он будет наращивать напряжение до кульминации, и только тогда нанесет удар!”_ Коннектор Старскрима скользил вверх и вниз по коннектору Мегатрона, а его длинные тонкие пальцы тискали нежно, сложно, и в такт. Треск помех добавил в его голос хрипотцы: _“Пробел в защите, куда Мегатронус направит свою атаку, застанет врасплох и толпу, и наблюдающих за боем опытных гладиаторов, и даже комментатора арены. На мгновение слишком поздно ты распознаешь всю красоту предыдущих движений, всю их серию вплоть до ужасающей неизбежности окончательного удара. Когда ты будешь умирать у ног Мегатронуса, найди утешение. Ведь и тебе полагается частица рева толпы и диких аплодисментов - за твою роль в великолепном шоу”._

\- Наше девственное интервью, - поддразнил Мегатрон.

\- В отличии от следующего, - ухмыльнулся Старскрим.

Мегатрон куснул красную антенну воздушного командира, наблюдая за тем, как его ухмылку сменил прерывистый вздох. Разгоряченное лицо Старскрима не так уж и  отличалось в памяти Мегатрона от лица молодого дворянина с широко распахнутыми окулярами, явно ярого поклонника, задающего смелые, глубокие, досконально обдуманные вопросы для его фривольного журнала _‘Термояд: Горячие звезды Кибертрона.’_

\- Ах, следующее, ах, да, - Мегатрону тоже стало трудно дышать. -С _выразительной_ обложкой. Очень, ах, она артистичная была, со вкусом.

По-видимому, старые комплименты еще работали, потому что Мегатрон почувствовал вспышку ЭМП, и хрипло прошептал Старскриму: “Мы ждали... слишком долго, эти воспоминания... и война, и...” Старскрим замедлил ласки их коннекторов, и произнес, с улыбкой вразрез жалобе: “Правда, эту обложку _'Термояда'_ запретили в четырех городах-государствах!”

\- У меня в файле запомнено шесть, - поправил Мегатрон. Старским расплылся в торжествующей улыбке: “И запреты пригодились тебе для рекламы. Ведь твой тираж удвоился за ночь?”

\- Почти утроился! - простонал Старскрим. Он наклонился, требуя поцелуй, в котором оба смолкли, кроме гула вентилей и тихих, непредсказуемых постукиваний пальцев Старскрима.

После первого интервью Старскрим подкупил стражей арены, чтоб участвовать в дебатах Саундвэйва и Мегатронуса в столовой гладиаторов. Он потратил кругленькую сумму на билет в ложу особо важных персон на их самое горячо ожидаемое сражение. Любовь и террор Мегатронуса одержали победу над террором Саундвэйва. Толпа ревела, требуя энергона и смерти, но поверила своему дорогому победоносному герою, когда он пообещал шоу получше - а потом заявил свои права на проигравшего противника иным манером.

\- Я до сих пор думаю, что ты подкупил пару сенаторов сам, чтобы они устроили эти запреты, - сказал Мегатрон приглушенно, потому что он не совсем прервал поцелуй.

\- Я до сих пор думаю, что ты и Саундвэйв договорились о финале вашего боя заранее, - Старскрим мгновенно увернулся, словно они были в воздушной схватке.

Мегатрон усмехнулся и почувствовал зеркальную усмешку на губах Старскрима. А тот проделал штуку языком, нырнув глубоко в их поцелуй, как только Мегатрон нырнул обратно в поток своих воспоминаний.

Старскрим присоединился к гладиаторам сразу после боя, для еще одного интервью, которое вылилось в планы революции, которые вылились в секс. Мегатронус и Саундвэйв, хоть и под кайфом от обезболивающих, едва могли двигаться из-за травм. В отличии от своей рисковой медиа-персоны, реальный Старскрим оказался ужасно застенчивым девственником. Но они были молоды, сильны и упрямы. У троих мехов совершенно разных типов корпусов заняло полночи, чтобы подыскать годную конфигурацию интерфейса - почти столько же, сколько им понадобилось, чтобы приладить друг к другу свои незрелые, страстные революционные теории.

Следующий _‘Термояд’_  вышел с детальным, высокого разрешения видеоклипом на обложке. Крупным планом там ветвилась фиолетовая молния: великолепная перезагрузка сверкала и переливалась над запятнанным энергоном металлом арены, под звуковую дорожку бури аплодисментов от поверженной в шок и трепет толпы. Статья многозначительно отметила, что той же ночью бурное возбуждение грянуло реальными массовыми беспорядками. Продолжение было достоянием истории, а весь ее медленный скрипучий прогресс подмазывали и энергон, и интимная трансжидкость.

Возрастающий заряд и воспоминания Мегатрона прервал Старскрим: “Почему бы не послать за твоим новым питомцем? Он так мило выглядит в цепях, хоть и пишет примитивные истории”. Видно, офицер тоже думал о тройке, но с Саундвэйвом все было сложно.

\- Я знаю, кому еще идут цепи, - прорычал Мегатрон. Старскрим заметил предупреждение в тоне комплимента, и не стал спорить. “Неплохая идея с Бамблби, - подумал военачальник - но с кем-нибудь, кто получше Старскрима следил за тем, когда выдавать информацию, а когда утаивать”.

Мегатрон дотянулся до подпространства Старскрима и покопался среди игрушек. Цепей там сегодня не оказалось, так что он неплотно намотал энергон-кнут вокруг бедер офицера, а потом подобрался сзади и сунул рукоять Старскриму в порт. Тот тонко взвизгнул; если кто ценил свою жизнь, то не стоило говорить вслух, что это ‘мило’.

Старскрим поерзал, пытаясь освободиться. Мегатрон подыграл и захватил его плотней, коленом прижав ноги и рукой крыло, достаточно сильно, чтобы пальцы оставили вмятины. Руки и коннектор Старскрима задвигались быстрее, и он произнес хрипло, хоть и прозаичным тоном,  “Первый уровень. Я не хочу оставлять ожоги”.

Мегатрон был рад, что удалось разгадать намеки офицера на этот раз. Вскоре после возвращения Мегатрона на Землю он понял, что жажда подчинения и боли в сексе были всего лишь оборотной стороной амбиций Старскрима захватить пост номер один. Мегатрон напрочь прекратил эти игры, и попытки Старскрима узурпировать власть стали более частыми и отчаянными.

На очередной почти-казни за предательство, стоя над съежившимся, избитым офицером в заброшенной шахте энергона, Мегатрон сказал с ухмылкой: “Ты что, до такой степени неудовлетворенный, что процессор глючит? Я не вижу и намека надежды на внятную тактику!”

Старскрим был слишком занят мольбами о пощаде, чтобы прокомментировать насмешку. Еще несколько тщетных переворотов и нешуточных наказаний, и что-то в Старскриме сдало. Он приполз обратно к Мегатрону с данью Омега-Ключей в одной руке и собственным, едва не разрушенным т-винтом в другой, умоляя о прощении и медицинской помощи.

Мегатрон видел много признаков того, что офицер действительно принял свою вторую позицию в строю. Даже его пристрастие к цепям с доброй долей унижения мутировало в нечто иное. Мегатрон более-менее наслаждался их многоуровневыми сексуальными сценариями. Но бывали дни, когда его раздражали затейливые шарады Старскима, все эти попытки ‘господства снизу’ (или как там оно). В такие дни ошибки Мегатрона оставляли его офицера униженным и неудовлетворенным - и не по сценарию, а по-настоящему.

Конечно, дразнить Старскрима было неплохим развлечением, да и полезно время от времени, но Мегатрон не хотел это делать _неуклюже_. Серьезные распри внутри командования Десептиконов не годились в этот поворотный исторический момент. Нет, Десептиконам требовалось единство: чтоб аналитики работали над своей магией данных, военные демонстрировали тщетность сопротивления, а ученые восстанавливали их планету. Саундвэйв, Старскрим и Шоквэйв. Задачей лидера было выстроить ключевых игроков в одну линию с ним и его делом, с делом Десептиконов на Кибертроне и на Земле, а затем по всей галактике. Приходилось сплетать все их сценарии в один героический рассказ - подумал Мегатрон с тихим вздохом, двигая ручку кнута туда-сюда в ее сочащихся от возбуждения ножнах.

Уже несколько лет у Мегатрона не доходили руки сочинять рассказики для собственного удовольствия.

Отвлекающие мысли почти рассеяли заряд Мегатрона. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на настоящем, грубо массировать крыло Старскрима, и пульсировать ЭМ-полем своего коннектора в такт с его выпадам тазом. Когда полетели искры, Мегатрон задрал ноги Старскрима за каблук: он не хотел доли в том, что будет дальше. Он уменьшил звук в своих аудио, и нажал кнопку первого уровня на ручке кнута.

\- Красавец, - прошептал Мегатрон, вовсе не надеясь что Старскрим что-то разберет за своими воплями.

Старскрим задергался в спазме, потом застыл. Поле Старскрима было как бушующий солнечный шторм; волны наступали вновь и вновь, а заряд держался на плато оргазменных высот. Хитрый трюк, немногим известный. Часто Мегатрон присоединялся за компанию, но в этот вечер было слишком много работы. Он только лишь позволил себе небольшую перезагрузку через коннектор, где полоски био-света мерцали, как бледное эхо фейерверков Старскрима.

Командир провалился в стасис. Мегатрон выключил кнут и встал. Он взял мягкое полотенце (такими земляне полировали свои автомобили) из стопки в своем подпространстве и протер себя, Старскрима, его игрушку и кресло. Мегатрон допил свой куб и наполнил куб Старскрима энергоном высшей марки. Он глянул на расписание Немезиса; Нок Аут как раз вернулся со своей ежевечерней прогулки.

Магатрон приказал Нок Ауту встретить его у двери разведчика, и медленно пошел туда, стабилизируя системы после перезагрузки. Он открыл свой файл с реакциями Бамблби на характерную манеру доктора обращаться с пациентами и еще раз просмотрел клипы, где разведчик терял свой стоический контроль. Во-первых, он дернулся в  наручниках и запищал: “Не надо!” - когда Нок Аут собрался читать вслух его файл. Во-вторых, он по-настоящему запаниковал, забился и закричал: “Нет!” - когда Нок Аут сказал: “Открой панель интерфейса”. Но Мегатрон полагал, что третий клип _#ПотеряКонтроля_ был самым показательным: когда прикованный в угрожающем положении, запуганный, недавно подвегшийся пыткам разведчик расслабился под чтение и благосклонный отзыв на его рассказ.

Мегатрон замедлил клип, когда окуляры Бамблби заблестели и двери-крылышки затрепетали; он был весьма уверен, что увидел бы улыбку, если бы не маска. Он послал себе напоминание, чтобы позаботиться о маске позже.

Видя разведчика (и Нок Аута) такими увлеченными, Мегатрон подумал, что Старскрим зря назвал эти истории ‘примитивными’. Часто они были дурашливые, это да; анализ Саундвэйва о возможных реакциях склонил Мегатрона к тому, чтоб придержать истории от рядовых своей армии. По меньшей мере, офицеры знали, что смеяться надо над автором, а не над тем мехом, что вдохновил мягкотелого главного персонажа-Мегатрона, в корне невозможного в этой вселенной.

Нет, эти истории не были примитивными, а их сексуальные завихрения играли на руку планам Мегатрона. Тем не менее, структура власти в них была проста: два равных меха в свободных, мягких отношениях. Насквозь по-Автоботски, но как освежающе ясно после... Старскрима! Военачальник в скором времени введет новые повороты в сценарии Бамблби, чтобы лучше подтолкнуть разведчика к его запланированной роли. Жаль, подумал Мегатрон; но, по крайней мере, он сохранил для себя оригиналы прошлых рассказов.


	7. Понимание - трёхгранный меч (часть 2 из 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мегатрон встречается с Шоквэйвом и Нок Аутом. Оба меха напоминают ему, каждый по-своему, почему доктора наводят жуть.

Нок Аут потер место на правом локте, где его держал Бамблби. “Это было увеселительно!” - Он протянул с кривой улыбкой.

\- Это был безупречный маневр, - поправил Мегатрон, демонстративно игнорируя настоящий смысл слов врача. - Хороший _увеселитель_ сломал бы тебе запястье, как минимум.

\- Разведчика было легче спровоцировать в первый раз, но у меня есть еще несколько идей в запасе, мой господин. - Нок Аут пожал плечами. Он все еще ухмылялся, на вид нисколько не стыдясь того, что выбирал послабей насмешки, когда их жертва не была скована по рукам и ногам. - Вы можете вызывать меня к платформе этого пациента в любое время!

\- Да, я могу, - прорычал Мегатрон, чтобы посмотреть, как наглая улыбка растает, а доктор отпрянет, словно ожидая удара. Мегатрон не ударил его, только сказал: “Пойдем со мной в лабораторию _Шоквэйва_ ”. Раньше лабораторией руководил Нок Аут.

По крайней мере разгульник не стал повторять эту его ерунду об окончании смены джур назад. Он бросил косой взгляд на грудь Мегатрона, потом на его окуляры. Но Мегатрон знал, что там не будет никакого фиолетового свечения: хорошее настроение помогало контролировать позывы Темного Энергона.

Самое приятное: его разведчик с отличием прошел очередной тест (хоть все его знаки отличия и были выкованы Автоботами). Он оставался находчивым и несломленным, но был готов подчиняться разумным командам. Что именно Бамблби считает ‘разумным’ будет меняться со временем, под осторожным давлением.

И Нок Аут требовал твердой дисциплины. Пусть он думает прежде всего о плюсах, решил Мегатрон, и сказал: “Скоро у тебя появятся новые возможности обеспечить уход нашему гостю. В играх случаются разные происшествия. Ведь мы не хотим, чтоб какая-нибудь царапина попортила блестящую полировку разведчика?”

\- Это было бы просто трагично. - Ухмылка Нок Аута вернулась, как только доктор распробовал обе перспективы: забавные происшествия для его соперника по автомобильным гонкам и ремонт разведчика после них.

Кулаки Мегатрона сжались, но он заставил их расслабиться. Он презирал всех тех, кто мог дрогнуть перед лицом жестокости - но эта улыбка всегда вызывала в воображении хаки и увечья, доступные только умелым медикам. Мегатрон не желал никаких табу на сексуальные фантазии, тем не менее, игры Нок Аута с корпусом его мертвого партнера подвергали этот принцип тяжким испытаниям. Некуда было деться от единственного специалиста-медика среди Десептиконов, так что Мегатрон рассматривал Нок Аута как упражнение в борьбе со своими надоедливыми эмоциональными расстройствами.

По крайней мере, пока они не добудут Ратчета.

Нок Аут и Мегатрон шли молча. Военачальник фокусировался на видео из квартиры Бамблби: разведчик вертелся на платформе и никак не мог заснуть. Симпатично. Мегатрон сохранил себе клип.

Дверь в лабораторию открылась по коду Мегатрона. Шоквэйв работал, по локоть в хитроумной штуковине из тысячи частей, и каждая - сложное устройство. Несколько десятков кабелей соединяли устройства с лабораторными консолями, с широкополосным портом главного компьютера Немезис и с портами передачи данных Шоквэйва, занятыми, кроме одного. К этому порту было подключено автономное устройство, словно бы рифленая спинная балка ученого отрастила толстый придаток его цветов: серый и фиолетовый с пурпурным биосветом. Мегатрон как-то раз полюбопытствовал, как это работает; по его просьбе, Шоквэйв сделал ему копию и откалибровал ее под личные частоты военачальника через Корковый Нейронный Шунт.

Мировоззрение Шоквэйва стояло особняком среди остальных историй, и при том было освежающе прямолинейным, подумал Мегатрон. Его логика рвала цепи всех идеологий, от витиеватых метафор Старскрима до прагматичной пропаганды Саундвэйва. Спроси его, и Шоквэйв скажет: “Вполне логично, что интерфейс - это прежде всего про силу”, - и добавит краткий обзор электромагнитных сил в контексте оргазма.

Именно его логика привела бывшего ученого-сенатора Шоквэйва к растущему революционному движению Десептиконов, как покалеченную жертву недавней эмпураты, Очищения Через Ампутацию. Процедура стерла его память о том, чем именно он спровоцировал приговор, но чистая логика продиктовала его ответные действия. Раз он не был в безопасности в обществе Кибертрона на положении сенатора, то он не будет в безопасности ни в какой социальной роли. И какая сила изменяла общество больше всего? Именно.

Мегатрон питал подозрения ко всем сенаторам, но Десептиконам много для чего нужны были хорошие ученые, а то, что правительственные хирурги сделали с Шоквэйвом, было до глубины искры отвратительно. Большинство личных воспоминаний стерли, как и эмоциональную матрицу, корпус искалечили, заменили руки неуклюжими клешнями и лицо единственным окуляром, а органы интерфейса удалили. О мучениях во время всего этого Шоквэйв только лишь сказал: “Страдать от ввода сенсорных данных нелогично". Несомненно, жутчайший кошмар. Шоквэйв не помнил.

Медикам Кибертрона было запрещено ремонтировать мехов после эмпураты, но Нок Аут уже проследовал за своим приятелем из высшего света Старскримом под знамена Мегатрона. Нок Аута соблазнили победы Десептиконов, позиция главного врача и свобода играть в такие игры, что стоили бы ему его лицензии в любом официальном госпитале. Но единственный запрос на ремонт, что Шоквэйв посчитал ‘логичным’, был про руки: восстановить пальцы на правой, и заменить левую на мощную плазменную пушку его собственного инновационного дизайна, с прыжками плазмы между целями.

Мегатрон услышал щелчки: Нок Аут прочистил свой вокодер, чтобы привлечь внимание. Не как Шоквэйв; тот просто продолжал работать. Если бы Мегатрон отвлекся на несколько джуров, чтобы рассортировать все теги в своих банках памяти, то Шоквэйв ждал бы вот так же тихо и терпеливо, в работе, работе, работе. Ценное положение дел, но Саундвэйв зря предложил аналогичные процедуры для врагов. Это вышло бы боком, как тогда для Сената. Шоквэйв придержал большинство модификаций - но держал модификаторов под прицелом, безжалостно и неустанно, пока они не погибли в боях или не сгинули в его кошмарных лабораториях, вместе с их системой мира.

Мегатрон посчитал паузу достаточно длинной для урока терпения Нок Ауту, и сказал: "Шоквэйв, отчитайся о проекте Замок Омега, в деталях, как я запрашивал. Голосом, чтобы я мог задавать вопросы по ходу".

Ученый не отключился от своей штуковины, но повернулся к военачальнику и вытянулся по стойке смирно. Шоквэйв излагал гладкими, отточенными, содержательными предложениями, что всегда Мегатрона обнадеживало. "Физические части структуры продвигаются согласно плану, на восемь процентов быстрее, чем в моих предыдущих оценках времени. Все внешние компоненты включают тройной запас прочности на случай отказа или саботажа, в то время как внутренняя конструкция..."

Отчет продолжался, и военачальник прерывал его вопросами. Шоквэйв отвечал про логистику и физику, а Нок Аут про химию. К концу встречи у доктора не осталось и следа улыбки: его часть проекта заметно отставала от графика. Сжавшись под свирепым взглядом Мегатрона, он тараторил: "Модифицированный Синт-Эн ведь не только прикладная инженерия, мой повелитель! Невозможно ни торопить фундаментальную науку, ни предсказать, сколько времени она займет".

Вот если бы он работал так же быстро, как оправдывался! "Так _прилагай_ больше усилий, доктор. Ты тут не на гранте вольных исследований от Гильдии Медиков Кибертрона".

Нок Аут начал было возражать, но Мегатрона отвлекло видео, на которое он поглядывал поверх системных сообщений. Разведчику удалось наконец заснуть около брима назад, но тут он вскочил со своей платформы и бросился к консоли.

\- Сделайте перерыв, - прорычал Мегатрон, и направил широкополосный поток данных из квартиры Бамблби на консоль в лаборатории.

Данные шли с аудио: сигнал бедствия Автоботов. Только не это! И после всех их стараний скрыть и замаскировать Немезис от незванных гостей! Неужели слова Прайма сразу после захвата Бамблби не были пустой угрозой, и он решился на штурм Немезис, как Автоботы до того штурмовали Даркмаунт с их карманной армией землян? Мегатрон быстро отследил источник сигнала Автоботов: консоль в коридоре. Он переключил половину своего экрана на камеру безопасности рядом с консолью, и увидел двух охранников-Вехиконов. Они тряслись от смеха, гогоча громче сигнала бедствия.

\- Заткнись! - Сказал один из них, и второй охранник ответил: "Я не могу! Его лицо!"

Уф, не атака. Мегатрон ухмыльнулся; лицо Бамблби в самом деле было забавно: широко открытые окуляры, полные нетерпеливой надежды, медленно сужались в подозрении. Мегатрон вытащил файлы охранников на экран. А, ST-3V3, солдат на колесах с мечтой в облаках: он уже долго пытался привлечь внимание Старскрима.

Клон перестарался и привлек внимание Мегатрона. Смертельный промах. Или нет? В конце концов, его розыгрыш сработал и на самого военачальника: Мегатрон встревожился, расслабился, и потом позабавился. Впечатляющий талант. Клон годится в офицеры? Может быть, но сначала Мегатрону придется кое-что сделать для виду.

Он потребовал отчета, наорал на охранников, а те сразу же упали на колени, умоляя пощадить и не казнить. Но все это шло мимо и искру его не затрагивало. Слишком многое отвлекало. Бамблби замер в молчаливой драме, его голова склонилась и невидящий взгляд застыл на полупустом кубе энергона в дрожащих руках. Мегатрон сохранил еще один клип. Нок Аут подошел ближе, смеясь как гиена, дерзко подглядывая за потоками данных военачальника. Видимо, черезчур он был уверен в своей позиции единственного врача Десептиконов. Рука Шоквэйва застыла внутри его рабочего проекта. Устройство на его спине моргнуло биосветом, и корпус Шоквэйва замер на несколько нанокликов. Мегатрон знал, что это означало: быстрейший, наименее отвлекающий, самый научно оптимизированный оргазм. Шоквэйв считал логичным избавляться от избыточного заряда с минимальными перерывами в работе. Интересно, от чего у Шоквэйва поднялся заряд: от доклада об успехах его лаборатории, или от нового научного прорыва в его штуковине.

Наверняка не от розыгрыша охранников. Социальная динамика, хотя бы и хитроумная, оставляла Шоквэйва равнодушным.


End file.
